Helpless
by Sovereign64
Summary: Natsu is an orphaned boy who is under the care of Mirajane. While Lucy is a homeless and pregnant girl. How can these two change everything for each other including their views of friendship, family and love? NaLu COMPLETE
1. First Day Of School

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel is an orphaned boy who is under the care of Mirajane. While Lucy Heartfilia is a homeless and pregnant girl. How can these two change everything for each other including their views of friendship, family and love?**

Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet gazed upwards where the moon was lit with bright white rays that colored the sky a dark blue hue. The night was cold and lonely and the stargazers sat, they admired the bright stars and the moon.

"Aren't they beautiful guys?" Wendy asked Natsu and Erza with a huge smile on her face.

Erza sighed happily. "They sure are."

"You know, I wondered. How was it possible that they shared the same space, and yet the two are so different? The moon was big and bright whereas the stars each stood out, all alone." Wendy asked.

Natsu smiled as he turns his head to her. "I believe I know, Wendy. Both the moon and the stars shared a common solitude." He said to her. Wendy smiled at him.

"Makes sense to me." She said.

"Guys, it's getting late." A voice said.

The three turn their heads to a white-haired woman who is standing at the stairs.

"You all got a big day tomorrow. Don't be late for your first day at school." The woman smiled.

"Okay Mirajane!" Wendy said happily as she and Erza got up from their chairs, walk pass Mirajane and walk down the stairs, heading back to their rooms. Mirajane smiled as she watched them. But when she turns her head to Natsu, who is still sitting on his chair, her smile faded away.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked in concern as she walks over to him. She notices a frown on his face. "It's getting late now."

"I know but…I don't think I can sleep tonight." Natsu explained, not looking at her.

Mirajane then took a metal chair and sits next to him. "Is it because of the new school you'll be entering?"

Natsu sighed and finally turns to her. "Mira, I'm going to enter a new school. It will be a totally different place for me than my last school. I won't know anybody. Remember what happened to me in the last school? What if I get bullied again? What if I get into fights and get scolded by the principal again?"

Mirajane places her hand on Natsu's hand. "Natsu, you have to be strong. Don't let your past overcome you again. Besides, I'm sure you won't. I know your new school will better than your previous one. You will make new friends there."

However Mira's genuine words were not enough to convince the disturbed boy. Natsu made a forced smile before getting up from his chair. "I'm sure you're right. Goodnight Mirajane." He said before walking over to the stairs.

Mirajane sighed as she watched him leave the rooftop of her house. _"I wished you'll be happy, Natsu."_

_**Helpless**_

_**Chapter 1: First Day of School**_

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Mirajane yelled from the kitchen. A few seconds later, Natsu, Wendy and Erza, all dressed in school uniforms, rush into the kitchen and sit around the dining table which has three plates of scrambled eggs and bacons on it.

"Thank you Mirajane!" Wendy smiled at her.

"No problem." Mirajane smiled as she strokes Wendy's hair. "Now all of you quickly eat before you're late for your first day of school!"

"I can't wait to go to high school!" Wendy said as she, Erza and Natsu pick up their forks and knives. "It will be so much fun."

Erza chuckled before saying. "And Natsu and I both can't wait to go to our new high school too." She turns to Natsu. "Right, Natsu?"

Natsu simply nodded as he starts eating his breakfast. Erza and Wendy also turn to their plates and eat their breakfast too.

Mirajane smiled as they eat their breakfast together. Before she meets them, Mirajane was actually married with a loving and caring man and they both live together happily. But sadly, they both couldn't have a child when they both found out from the hospital that Mirajane suffers from infertility. But their love for each other was still strong and they still remained together through many hardships. Unfortunately, after only four years of marriage, her husband suddenly fell ill and dies, leaving Mirajane heartbroken.

She felt depressed over her husband's death for the next four months until one rainy day; she walks out of the bar through the back door, completely drunk and drowsy, and collapses in the middle of an alley. When she woke up, she found herself lying on a bed in an abandoned building. At first, Mirajane was afraid, thinking she has been kidnapped, but suddenly, three orphans enter the room and gave her a loaf of bread. Mirajane was surprised to see them at first but she accepted their food and eats the bread. After eating, they introduce themselves to her as Natsu, Wendy and Erza. The orphans then show her around their 'home'. The building is very run down and is almost empty. They have a very small refrigerator which inside only store small amounts of food which they eat once a day. They also have a small table and an old sofa which has several springs popping out of it. They don't have a TV or a shower or any electronic gadgets with them.

Mirajane pitied these children and decided to ask them to live with her instead. Natsu, Erza and Wendy accept their offer and they lived with her ever since. They never go hungry again and Mirajane never felt lonely and depressed again. She thanked God for giving her a new purpose in life.

"Mirajane?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane snaps out of her thoughts and realized that the three have finished eating their breakfast and are now carrying their schoolbags.

"We're off to school now." Natsu said to her.

"Oh right." Mirajane smiled and waved at them. "Have fun in your first day of school!"

"We will." Erza said as she, Natsu and Wendy wave back at her before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Wendy laughed happily as she skipped down the sidewalk while Erza and Natsu are behind her, walking down the sidewalk normally.<p>

"Don't walk too far away from us Wendy." Erza said to Wendy.

"I won't!" Wendy said happily. Erza turns to Natsu and gave a nudge to his arm.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"You have been frowning the whole morning. What is wrong with you?" Erza scolded. Natsu lets out a sigh and turns away from her. Erza frowned. "You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

"No!" Natsu said, turning to Erza. "Of course not."

"Then don't start your first day of your senior year with that look on your face." Erza said.

"Got it sis." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Eventually, they arrived at their new school. They enter the school and tons of students are walking through the halls and putting their books into their lockers. When the bell rang, all the students including Natsu, Erza and Wendy went to the auditorium.

After the principal of the school gave his welcoming speech and orientation to the students, everybody leave the auditorium and went to their respective classrooms.

"Let's see." Wendy looks at her class schedule. "My classroom will be room 102." She said to Erza and Natsu as they walk together down the hallway.

"All the freshman classes are at the bottom floor." Erza said to Wendy.

"Where are your classes, guys?" Wendy asked Erza and Natsu.

Natsu looks at his class schedule and said, "My classroom will be room 407."

"And mine is room 401." Erza added.

"Okay then, goodbye guys and hope to see you guys again later during lunch!" Wendy waved goodbye to them before walking down the stairs.

"Bye Wendy." Erza said to her as she and Natsu waved back at her. "Let's go." She and Natsu walk up the stairs to the fourth floor where all the senior classes are. When they arrived at the hallway, Erza said goodbye to Natsu before entering her classroom. Natsu continues walking down the hallway until he arrives at his classroom.

Natsu frowns as he enters. He hates being separated from Erza and Wendy and he knew he is going to have a hard time fitting in his new school. Natsu sits at the back of the classroom and watch the other students in class talking and laughing to each other. They all immediately went silent and sit up straight when the teacher came in. After greeting their new teacher, the students sit back down on their seats while the teacher starts asking the students one by one for their names.

"Hey, you there." A voice said. Natsu turns his head and sees a black-haired boy sitting next to him.

"How are you? I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray smiled, extending a hand. "What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu mumbled, turning his head away.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Gray puts away his hand, knowing that he doesn't want to shake it. "You look like a new student. How do you get into this school?"

"We moved to this state after our mother gets a transfer in her car factory job." Natsu replied.

"I see. Welcome to Kansas City, Missouri then." Gray smiled.

"Yeah, isn't it strange that the city is called Kansas City even though it is in Missouri and not Kansas?"

"I know. Many places in the US are confusing aren't they? How can you tell the person is from the State of Washington or the District of Columbia when a person says to you that he's from Washington?"

Natsu and Gray both laughed which attracted the teacher's attention.

"Ah-hum. May you two boys keep it down until I call you?" The teacher said to them sternly.

"Yes, teacher. Sorry." Gray apologized to the teacher while Natsu quickly went silent and sits straight.

"Gray, you may be a star basketball player in our school, but you still have to follow the school rules." The teacher said to him before continuing asking the students for their names.

"Wait, you're a basketball player?" Natsu whispered to Gray, widening his eyes.

"Yeah. I help the school win the state championship last year." Gray smiled at him.

"That's…really cool." Natsu smiled at him. This is probably the first time Natsu smiled ever since he came to this school. Guess Mirajane is right after all. Maybe this will be the better school for him.

Suddenly, his thoughts snap when the classroom doors open. Everybody present in the class turn their heads to see a blonde-haired girl standing at the doorway.

"Late on your first day of school, miss?" The teacher asked the girl sternly.

"Yeah…sorry…" The girl lowers her head.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." The girl introduced herself.

"Miss Heartfilia, quickly take your seat."

"Actually sir…" Lucy said to the teacher. "I just came to this school to introduce myself. I won't be joining your class."

Everybody in the class including Natsu gave strange looks at her.

"What…are you talking about?" The teacher asked Lucy, looking confused.

"In fact, I don't think I'll ever come back to this school. Thank you." Lucy bowed before leaving the class and closing the door.

Everybody in the class exchange puzzled looks to each other. Natsu blinked his eyes.

"What was that about?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: What do you guys think of the first chapter? :) If I make any mistakes, let me know. Read and review!**


	2. Encounter

**Sovereign: I would like to thank sNoWaNgL, zeprincelini, Resha Tsubaki, Crystilia, ShiningStellar, wendyvel, Assault Godzilla, Vannina and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! This story had a good start already! XD**

**Reviews to anonymous reviews:**

**(Name Unknown) - Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Encounter**_

"Who was she?" Natsu asked Gray. The two are now walking through the cafeteria holding trays of food.

"Her name was Lucy Heartfilia." Gray answered. "She was a recognizable and top student in our school but it's strange that she isn't going to attend our school anymore."

"It's a shame losing a great student like her." Natsu and Gray turn their heads to a light blue-haired girl walking over to them. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden, the head of the Newspaper club. Lucy was an editor in my club."

"I see. She likes writing?" Natsu asked Levy.

"Oh yes. She's good when it comes to writing newspaper articles." L:evy smiled.

"Natsu!" Natsu turns his head and sees Wendy waving her hand at him. She is sitting at a nearby table with Erza sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Wendy." Natsu said to her. "Guys, want to join me?"

"Sure." Gray said. Levy nodded her head. The three walk over to the table and sit with Wendy and Erza. Throughout their lunch break, they chat and get to know each other while they are eating. Levy was amazed by Erza's grades and reputation in their previous school before moving here and Gray tells them how he helped the school won the championship finals last year.

"So Jimmy King passes the ball to me, I shoot the ball and as the bell rings, the ball goes through the basket and the crowd goes wild!" Gray explained to everyone.

"Hooray!" Wendy cheered as she claps her hands.

"Your younger sister really is very energetic, isn't she?" Levy chuckled to Natsu.

"Yeah, she always has been." Natsu said, looking at Wendy. He frown a bit as he remembers how he and Erza first met Wendy at the streets. Wendy wasn't really as cheerful as she was back then.

Ten years ago on a snowy night, when Natsu and Erza were looking for anything edible from a dumpster, they heard a whimper nearby. They look behind the dumpster and see Wendy sleeping uncomfortably on the road with a newspaper over her body. Her face looks pale and her hair is covered with bits of snow.

The two agreed to bring her to their home and laid her on their sofa. When Wendy woke up the next morning, she was greeted by Natsu and Erza. Wendy was surprised that she was able to survive the cold night. When being asked how she got there, Wendy explained to Natsu and Erza that she was originally the daughter of an abusive drunk father. After her mother couldn't bear with him anymore, she ran off with Wendy, hoping to find a new place to start their lives over. One night when Wendy goes hungry, her mother attempts to steal some ham sandwiches from a convenience store after she has become penniless. But as she gets chased by the store owner, she was unaware that she stepped onto the middle of the road and she got ran over by a truck. Wendy was watching the whole scene while standing on the other side of the road that night. After her mother was hit, she ran over to where her mother laid and she died seconds later. She cried over her mother's body the whole night, blaming herself for being the cause of her death. Since then, she hadn't eaten anything for three days while bearing the grief and depression over her mother's death.

Natsu and Erza let her stay in their home and officially made her a new part of their 'family'. But Wendy still remains sad and quiet for the next seven days. Natsu and Erza tried to cheer her up and talk to her but she remained quiet. She was always on her own. And even worse, one night, she woke up screaming around 2.30 AM after reliving a horrific nightmare of her mother's death. Fortunately, Erza was able to calm her down ten minutes later.

But Natsu and Erza never gave up. No matter how utterly hopeless it seems at times, they continue give her friendly smiles, their signs of love and affection and a barrage of attempts to show her how everything is going to be all right, now that she has a new home and a new family.

Finally, one day, Natsu and Erza decided to play tag in their house. To their surprise, Wendy walks over to them and asks them if she would like to play. Natsu and Erza agreed and suddenly, a huge smile appears on Wendy's face. It was the first time she smiled ever since her mother's death. It brought joy and happiness to Natsu and Erza and since then, Wendy transformed from a sad and depressed girl to a giggly, energetic and hyperactive girl.

"Natsu?"

Erza's voice snaps Natsu's thoughts. His eyes raised up and he sees Erza, Wendy, Levy and Gray staring at him.

"You okay? I was telling Levy about your grades in your last school." Erza said to Natsu.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu nods his head.

"Wow Natsu, you are top at literature class? That's great. Say, since you're such a good writer, why not join my club as our new editor?" Levy smiled at him.

"Really? You want me?" Natsu widens his eyes, then scratches his head. "I um…not so sure."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll do fine. All you just do is write the stories. It doesn't have to be extremely long." Levy assured. Just then, the school bell rang.

"Well I guess we better head back to class now, Natsu." Gray said to Natsu before everyone gets up.

"Take your time to make your decision." Levy said to Natsu before everyone heads back to their classes.

* * *

><p>"That was a great first day of school, wasn't it?" Wendy smiled as she, Erza and Natsu walk down the side of the road together. "We already made some new friends! Isn't that great?"<p>

"Yeah. Today, I sign myself up to become a member of the school committee. I hope I could get in." Erza said to Wendy.

"And I've decided to sign up for the newspaper club. I made my decision during class. After all, since Levy's club is now missing a member and since I had good writing skills, guess I should fill in the spot." Natsu said as the three are now walking pass a traffic light.

"That's great Natsu! I'm sure you'll do fine!" Erza smiled at Natsu.

"Thanks Erza. I'll…" Natsu trailed off as he turns his head to the other side of the road. He stops and widens his eyes as he sees a familiar blonde girl. She is now dressed in a brown jacket and blue skirt and she's walking down the pavement while carrying two bags of groceries.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked puzzled, looking at him in confusion.

"It's that girl…" Natsu whispered.

When the traffic light turns red and the pedestrian crossing light turns green, Natsu immediately runs down the pedestrian crossing.

"Natsu, where are you going!" Erza yelled.

"You guys go home first!" Natsu yelled to Erza before turning his head back. He stops when he arrives at the other side. He turns his head and sees Lucy, about eleven meters away, walking down the pavement. Natsu quickly runs over and caught up with her.

"Hi there." Natsu said to her. Lucy jumped a bit and drops her bags. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." Natsu quickly kneels down and picks up her bags.

Lucy didn't look at Natsu as takes the bags from him. He looks at her and sees that her bangs are concealing the left side of her face."You must be Lucy Heartfilia. Why didn't you attend school today?" Natsu asked.

However Lucy remains silent and simply shook her head. Natsu frowned a bit before saying, "My name is Natsu Dragneel by the way. Do you live around here."

"Natsu…" A voice finally came out from her mouth.

"Yes?"

"It's nice meeting you but…" Lucy paused. "I really have to go home now."

"I see. Those bags look heavy. Do you want me to-"

"No." Lucy quickly replied before walking away. Natsu watched her as she leaves.

'_I don't know if I'll ever see her again…'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I apologize if the story pace is kinda slow. ^^; Anyways, I had a bit of a writer's block with this so that's why it took a little long for me to write this chapter. Anyways, read and review! :D**


	3. The Big Decision

**Sovereign64: I would like to thank zeprincelini, ShiningStellar, sNoWaNgL and wendyvel for reviewing! :D Oh and I have changed the summary because my idea for this story has changed a bit while writing this story. I guess that's what happen when you think of new ideas for your story.**

_**Chapter 3: The Big Decision**_

Lucy arrived back at her apartment building. She walks upstairs and arrived at the door to her home.

'_Oh God, I hope he's not at home…'_

She turns the doorknob and slowly enters her home. The lights are out and she couldn't see a thing.

"H-hello?" She said as she steps into her home. There was no response. She closes the door and turns on the lights. But when she turned around, she jumped in shock and drops her bags when she sees a figure is sitting on an armchair, smirking at her.

"Welcome home my love." The man said to her. He appears to have neat black hair, brown eyes and wears two piercings on his earlobe, a black shirt and blue jeans.

Lucy places her hand on her chest and takes a deep breath. "Hello Gareth." She said as she picks up her bag of groceries.

"What did you do today?" Gareth asked as he watched her walk over to the kitchen.

"Nothing." Lucy replied. Gareth got up from his armchair and slowly walks over to her.

"Come now baby, you don't have to lie to me."

"I swear, I did nothing today." Lucy said again as she takes off her jacket, revealing her sleeveless white shirt and places it on the dining chair. She then let out a squeal as Gareth grabs her right arm tightly and forces her to face him.

"I hope you didn't tell anyone about our location." Gareth said icily to her.

"No, I swear…I did-OOW!" Lucy let out a cry of pain as Gareth tightens his grip on her arm.

"Tell the god damn truth honey. Gary doesn't like it when you-"

"Please Gareth, let me go! I never tell anyone!" Lucy screamed in terror. Gareth continued to glare at her for a few more seconds until he calms down and smiled.

"That's good." Gareth lets go of Lucy and she moaned in pain as she rubs the bruise on her arm. "Now Lucy, be a good wife and don't make me mad. Don't tell anyone where we are or we will break up. Because remember…"

"I can never survive without you." Lucy finished, always remembering the last line.

"Good girl." Gareth smiled. He grabs her right wrist, forcing her to open her hand. He digs into his pocket and took out five hundred bucks and places it on her hand. "Now then, prepare dinner for us while I go check on my business." He then walks off to his room. After he slams his door, Lucy walks over to the armchair and sits down. She places her hand on her stomach and gently rubs it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Levy, I should have listened to you…" Lucy sobbed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Gareth and Lucy immediately went back to their rooms. Lucy didn't dare to say a single word to him and that is their usual routine every night after dinner.<p>

She sat on her soft bed. Her room is small but comfortable. The walls are white and there's a desk and a bookshelf.

She looks down and places her hand on her belly. After a few seconds, she carefully laid down on her bed straight. Levy was right all along. Gareth shouldn't have been trusted at all.

All her life, Lucy had a strained relationship with her father. Her father was once married to the love of his life. However, her mother died giving birth to Lucy. Since then, her father rarely communicates with Lucy and is heavily engulfed in his work to avoid having memories of his deceased wife and everytime he looks at Lucy, he would only be reminded of her. While growing up, Lucy always tried her best to impress her father with her good grades and achievements, hoping one day, she could gain her father's love. However, she never did.

At the age of 14, she went to high school where she became a member of the Newspaper club. One day after school, she accidentally falls down from the school stairs. But a boy approached to her and helped her. It was none other than Gareth. At first, Gareth was kind and friendly to her. Since then, they become good friends and when they reach Junior Year, they became lovers. Every time whenever Lucy had an argument with her father or feel that she's being ignored, she would secretly ran out of the house and meet up with Gareth who would comfort her and cheer her up. Of course, Lucy never told her father about Gareth and keeps their love a secret.

However, she never expect the complete unthinkable would happen.

Two and a half months ago, during the first day of summer vacation, Lucy and Gareth went out together to the park on an afternoon. Lucy told Gareth that she didn't like staying at home during the summer as she knew that there will be more arguments and tense feelings if she stays with her father. Gareth then suggests to her that they should run away together. He promises her that if they do, they will find a new home and start a new life and won't have to feel depression again. Lucy agreed and they ended the date with a kiss.

However, that night, Lucy enters an alley which the place she is supposed to meet Gareth. Suddenly, Gareth came out of nowhere and pins her to the wall. He covers her mouth and takes off her-

Lucy shuts her eyes tightly and turns her face to the side. She doesn't wish to be reminded how Gareth did it to her.

After that happened, she woke up in this apartment and sees Gareth sitting beside her with a smirk. It turns out all along Gareth was the leader of an underworld gang run by juveniles. Every day, they would earn money by smuggling drugs to other gangs across America. Gareth also reveals to her that she rapes her because he needed a lady in his gang. He needs the perfect girl to be his right-hand woman and second-in-command and if he ever dies one day, Lucy will take over command and when Lucy dies, her baby will be the successor. He dreams that his gang will live on for generations and finally, after three years of manipulating her, his efforts paid off. The revelation was the most devastating moment of Lucy's life and since then, she lived in this apartment with Gareth and her life was even more harsher than before and if she were to call the police or tell anybody about his location, she will be abandoned and she will have to take care of the baby herself and she knows that being a single teenage mother is extremely hard…or even worse, she may be trafficked or be killed.

Lucy wipes the tears off her cheeks and looks out the window, pondering whether to escape of not. She had thought about this ever since she got pregnant. She knew that running away isn't the best solution and she knows it will be a cold harsh world out there, especially since she's a pregnant teenager. However, she narrows her eyes. It's still better than living in the same area with…a monster.

She quietly gets up from her bed and opens the closet. She took out a black bag and opened it. She threw in a few pairs of undergarments, clothes, skirts and shoes in it. She then stood up, carries the bag around her shoulder and quietly steps out of the room. Gareth probably wouldn't hear her since he's always extremely busy with the phones and computers in his room. She quietly heads to the door and leaves the house. Upon, stepping of the house, she quickly runs downstairs and leaves the apartment building.

Lucy let out a sigh as she walks away from her apartment. Tears formed in her eyes.

She is finally free from him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of the chapter.**

**Lucy: What shall I do now now that I'm freed from that evil freak?**

**Sovereign: We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Read and review guys!**


	4. Invitation

**Sovereign: I would like to thank zeprincelini, ShiningStellar, Assault Godzilla, wendyvel and sNoWaNgL for reviewing! Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 4: Invitation**_

_Four days later…_

"Here you go, Levy. Here are all the articles for next week's paper." Natsu said as he places his thumb drive which contains all the articles he's assigned to write on Levy's desk.

"Thank you Natsu. You really have been doing well for the past four days." Levy smiled, taking the thumb drive.

"Thanks." Natsu said, nodding his head.

"You may go back home now if you want. Your job is done. I'll do the editing for the paper." Levy said as she inserts the drive into her computer.

"Yeah, I should be going home now. Erza and Wendy are waiting for me at the cafeteria."

"You three always walk home together, huh?"

"They never like walking home without me." Natsu smiled. "Bye."

"See you on Monday!" Levy waved goodbye. She watched Natsu grabs his schoolbag and leaves the office. She sighed sadly as she takes a look at Natsu's articles. _'His writing is really good. He reminds me of Lucy.'_

**"_Thank you so much for your hard work, Lucy!" Levy smiled as Lucy hands her her thumb drive containing all the articles she has written._**

**"_No problem, Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled back. "Now then, I better get going! Gareth is waiting for me!" Levy looks worried as she watched Lucy walks back to her desk and grabs her schoolbag._**

**"_Lucy…" Levy said. Lucy turns to her. "I'm still not so sure about Gareth. I still don't trust him. He's not even in the same school as us."_**

**_Lucy sighed. "Levy, Gareth is a really nice person! I should introduce him to you one day. You will like him." She looks at her watch and widens her eyes. "Oh God, I'm going to be late! Bye Levy!" She quickly runs out of the office. Levy sighed as she slumps in her chair. Ever since Lucy has been hanging out with Gareth, she doesn't have a lot of communication with Lucy anymore._**

**_She turns to her cup of ice tea placed at the side of her desk and grabs it. Maybe a drink will make her feel better._**

Levy was unaware that a tear is rolling down her cheek. _'Where are you now, Lucy?'_

* * *

><p>"Hooray! Our first week of school is over and the weekend is here!" Wendy cheered as she, Erza and Natsu walks down the pavement.<p>

"Great. Now I can finally go back to playing Resident Evil 5!" Erza said, smiling in determination.

"You still haven't beat Wesker on Hard difficulty?" Natsu asked her.

Erza sighed sadly. "Sadly yes. He's really one tough son of a bitch."

"Why don't we also all continue watching the rest of Season 22 of The Simpsons over the weekend? We only got 7 more episodes to watch." Wendy suggested.

"Nah, sorry Wendy but I'm really losing interest over that show." Natsu said.

"Awww." Wendy said sadly.

"It's okay Wendy. How about we watched Real Steel this Sunday? It's coming out this weekend." Erza smiled.

"Great!" Wendy smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu agreed. Suddenly, he bumps into a woman, making him, Erza and Wendy stopped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Natsu said.

"We all are!" Wendy said. "We were too busy-"

Before Wendy could continue, Natsu widens his eyes and shouted, "You again!"

Lucy gasped and quickly runs over to the road. Suddenly, a car honked loudly as he quickly stops right in front of her.

"Watch it!" The driver yelled angrily at her.

"Sorry!" Lucy yelled to the driver before running away. Natsu narrows his eyes and chases after her.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she and Wendy watched him ran away.

"You guys go back home first!" Natsu yelled back at them as he ran.

Natsu follows Lucy down the pavement. He is breathing heavily as she runs faster.

'Damn she is fast.' He thought. He sees Lucy turning and running into an alley. He got her now. Natsu arrives at the alley and he widens his eyes. Lucy was sitting next to a dumpster and on some sheets of newspapers. There is also a chicken bone and an empty Chinese noodle box laying next to her. Her hair is not tied, but hanging freely. Her face and arms are covered in dirt.

Natsu slowly walks over to her. "Are…are you okay?" He asked her.

"Please…leave me alone." Lucy buries her face in her arms.

Natsu opens his school bags and digs into it until he took out an egg sandwich wrapped in plastic. "Here." He hands it to Lucy. I was supposed to eat it for lunch but I preferred eating the beef steak and broccolis the school served today.

Lucy looks up at the sandwich Natsu is holding. She sntaches and quickly unwraps it. Natsu watched in amazement as she quickly swallows the whole thing within seconds. After eating, tears swelled in Lucy's eyes. Natsu sits down next to her as she sobbed.

"Thank you…" She said to him. "I haven't eaten anything good for the past few days."

"Lucy…what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

Lucy remained silent for a minute until she finally had the courage to say to him. "I was…abandoned on the streets. I was kicked out of the house…by my family. Since then, I tried to survive living outside of the house. I had to eat food left behind in the garbage and sleep every night with newspapers." Lucy closes her eyes, regretting that she lied to Natsu at some parts. She couldn't tell Natsu that Gareth kicked her out because she knew she will get into trouble if she were to mention him to anyone.

Natsu couldn't believe the words she just said. He narrows his eyes angrily. How could a family kick their children out of the house? Mirajane always taught him, Erza and Wendy that a family should stick together no matter what. He was also a bit hurt in his heart because her story was similar to his past.

'_She's just like me.'_ He thought. He once again painfully remembers how he became an orphan and had to live in the streets. When he was five, he had an alcoholic father. Every night, he would go on a rampage and abuse him and his mother by beating them up senselessly. Finally one night, when Natsu was almost strangled to death by his father, he watched his mother walks up to his father from behind and shot a bullet through his back. After his father was dead, Natsu looks up at his mother. She smiled at him before shooting a bullet through her head with a gun, committing suicide right in front of him. Natsu was forever traumatized by their deaths and until he met Mirajane, he never feels how it's like to feel real love from your parents. He turns to Lucy.

"Lucy, you can't go on like this." Natsu said to her.

"I have no choice." Lucy said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I have no one left to turn to."

"Lucy…" Lucy looks up and sees Natsu getting up and reaching out a hand. "Would you like to live with us?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Read and review!**


	5. Nightmares

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla, ShiningStellar, wendyvel, sNoWaNgL, gytech and zeprincelini for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted my story as well!**

_**Chapter 5: Nightmares**_

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Natsu's home. The house itself is located in the middle of the city. The walls are brick red with three floors and a rooftop. There's a small stairway leading to the main door which is wooden.

"Come on, let's go in." Natsu was about to grab Lucy's wrist but she quickly moves her wrist away from him.

"No…what…what if your family doesn't accept me?" Lucy asked timidly.

"It's okay." Natsu said to Lucy with a small smile. "Mirajane, Erza and Wendy are the nicest people anyone ever met."

Natsu extends his hand to her. Lucy stares at his hand for a few seconds before she finally nods her head and grabs it. Natsu then escorts Lucy to the door. He grabs the doorknob and turns it, opening the door.

"Welcome home Natsu!" Mirajane greeted as she steps out of the kitchen while wearing an apron and steps into the arriving room.

"Hi Mirajane." Natsu replied as he and Lucy walk over to her. Mirajane turns to Lucy.

"Who is this beautiful girl with you?" Mirajane asked.

"Mirajane, meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's someone from school." Natsu introduces Lucy to Mirajane.

"Hi…" Lucy said softly to Mirajane. Just then, Erza and Wendy step into the arriving room and stand next to Mirajane.

"Hi Natsu! You're back!" Wendy greeted cheerfully.

"Natsu, where have you been?" Erza asked. She turns to Lucy. "And who is she?"

"Wendy, Erza, this is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said, introducing Lucy to them.

"Hi." Lucy nods her head.

"Lucy Heartfilia? The Lucy Heartfilia that Levy talked about?" Erza said, widening her eyes.

"So you guys know Levy." Lucy said.

"Yeah Lucy." Natsu said. "Levy told us that she misses you."

"I see…" Lucy said as she lowers her head. Tears are forming in her eyes. "Poor Levy. I'm sorry that I made her sad…"

"Mirajane…can Lucy stay here?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Why would I let her stay?" Mirajane asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because um…" Natsu tries to say but Lucy interrupts.

"Please! Let me stay!" Lucy said as she bowed her head down to Mirajane, Erza and Wendy.

"What?" Erza said confused.

Lucy looks back up at them. "My family kicked me out and wouldn't let me stay in their home. I've been living in the streets ever since. So please let me stay here. I don't want to go back out there." Lucy ended her explanation with a sob.

A few seconds later, a sad smile appears on Mirajane's face. She walks over to Lucy and embraces her to comfort her. Lucy immediately stops her sobbing.

"It's okay Lucy. You can stay here as long as you want. If your family wouldn't let you stay with them, then we will." Mirajane said to her warmly. She then backs away and took out a handkerchief from her dress. She hands it to Lucy, who takes it and uses it to wipe her tears.

"Thank you…very much…" Lucy managed to say between sobs.

"Now come on you guys! What are you waiting for! It's time for the family roll call!" Mirajane took out a whistle and blows it. Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Mirajane immediately lined up horizontally.

'_Where did she get that whistle from?'_ Lucy thought.

"Alright guys, let's introduce ourselves to our new member of the family, Lucy Heartfilia!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Starting with you Natsu."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, 18 years old." Natsu said.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, 18 years old." Erza smiled.

"Hi! I'm Wendy Marvell, 14 years old!" Wendy grinned.

"And I'm Mirajane, head of the family and household." Mirajane said, bowing to Lucy. "What about you?"

This made Lucy smiled a bit and she introduced herself, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 18 years old."

"As head of this family and household, I, Mirajane welcome you to our family." Mirajane smiled. Erza and Wendy then walk over to Lucy, shook her hands and smiled at her. Natsu smiled a bit as he watches the scene.

"Now then, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Lucy shall be sharing your room so you two grab her bag and quickly go upstairs and set up a new mattress and bed for Lucy." Mirajane said to Erza and Wendy.

"Okie dokie!" Wendy said happily. Lucy hands Wendy her bag. Wendy takes it and she quickly run up the stairs.

"She's really energetic huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she has enough energy for two people." Erza laughed before she went upstairs as well. "Wendy, wait up!"

"And Lucy, Natsu, you two must be starving. Come to the kitchen, we're having mushroom soup tonight!" Mirajane smiled.

"Okay Mirajane." Natsu said. He and Lucy then follow Mirajane into the kitchen. They sit at the dining table and Mirajane place their bowls of soup in front of them.

"Now you guys enjoy your dinner. I have to go to the living room and prepare for our Friday movie night. We're watching Summer Wars tonight!" Mirajane hummed happily as she leaves to the kitchen, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the room.

They both stare at each other in awkward silence. Lucy spoke up a few seconds later.

"Thank you…for letting me stay here. You're right. They are very nice." Lucy said.

"No problem." Natsu said. "Let's eat." The two start drinking their soup.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey daddy!" An eight-year old Lucy said happily as she enters her father's room. She sees her father sitting at his desk, heavily engulfed in his work. Lucy took a deep breath before walking over to him. "Daddy look!" She holds up her report card. On it were four 'A's. "I did it! I passed the second grade!"<em>

_Her father narrows his eyes while typing on his laptop as Lucy kept talking. "Daddy! My teacher told me if I keep this up, I will be one of the top students in school! Isn't that grea-"_

"_WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN LUCY!" Her father yelled angrily, slamming his fists on his desk. This causes Lucy to scream as she drops her report card and backs away in fear. "If you are so talkative, you should be working as a telephone servicewoman in my office right now!"_

"_But dad-"_

"_Get out! I'm very busy!"_

_Tears immediately form in Lucy's eyes. She sobs as she turns around and runs out of the room._

Lucy turned over and shuts her eyes tightly. She whimpered in fright as memories of her past are haunting her.

_Fourteen year old Lucy arrived home from school._

"_Welcome home, young mistress." The maid, Virgo bowed her head as Lucy hands her schoolbag to her. Her father arrived at the foyer and walks up to Lucy. Lucy has gotten into trouble, which means she's going to have to hear her father scream again. The school has called him._

"_Master." Virgo bowed to him._

"_Lucy Heartfilia, what is the matter with you?" Her father yelled at her. "You were caught smoking? Do you know that this will affect your reputation? How are you going to take over my company?"_

"_I didn't smoke! I didn't put it into my mouth at all!" Lucy snapped back. She was caught possessing a cigarette in the girl's toilet by a female teacher and she was immediately sent to the principal's office along with the group of girls who introduce her the cigarettes. She has been feeling depressed lately due to her father's ignorance and she needed something to relief herself. That's why she turned to smoking. But fortunately, she never made a single puff. If she did, she would have immediately became a smoking addict for the rest of her life._

_Lucy's father groaned in frustration as he crosses his arms. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are now thirteen years-"_

"_Fourteen years old, dad." Lucy corrected frustratingly._

"_Shut up!" Lucy's father immediately slaps her across her face. Virgo covers her mouth in horror as her face turned._

"NOOOO!" Lucy shrieked as she immediately rose up from her bed and breathed heavily. Cold sweat is now rolling down her face.

"Lucy?" Lucy turns to Erza who was woken up by her scream.

"Erza…" Lucy said, catching her breath.

"You had a nightmare?" Erza asked, Lucy nodded, taking deep breaths. Erza got up from her bed and sits next to Lucy. She wraps her arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay. Don't think about it. It's all just a bad dream." She said softly to her. Lucy finally regained her breathing. "There, better? Fortunately, you didn't wake Wendy up."

Lucy turns to Wendy who is sleeping comfortably in her bed. "Sorry Wendy…" Lucy said before tears start forming in her eyes. "I…really shouldn't be crying…"

"It's okay Lucy. It's better if you let it out." Erza said. Lucy then sobs on Erza's chest. Erza rubs her back to comfort her. "What were you dreaming anyway?"

Lucy looks up with tearstained eyes and said, "It's…my father…"

"Was he strict?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. "It's okay Lucy. You're not alone. Everyone in this household has a sad past, even Wendy."

"How was your childhood Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I can't remember who my original parents are…" Erza said.

"You don't?"

"Yeah. My whole life, I live in the streets. I have no family or home at all. That is until one day I met Natsu. He was cold at first but we eventually got along together. Then we met Wendy and the three of us stick together as a family, trying to survive every day. And one day, our luck change when we help Mirajane and she adopted all of us. We are all one happy family ever since."

"I see…" Lucy lowers her head and let out a sigh. "At least Mirajane loves you all. My father doesn't even show any signs of love to me."

"Don't worry Lucy. You're with us now." Erza said. "We will take care of you."

"Why aren't you sad that you don't have any parents?" Lucy asked, looking up at her again.

"Because I have the courage to stop living in the past. You should too. It's more important to live in the present." Erza replied. "You have the power to let go of the past. Now come on, let's go back to sleep."

Erza got up and walks back to her bed. After Erza lies back down on her bed, Lucy lies back on her own bed as well. Lucy closed her eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can let go…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Wendy: Lucy-san has such a dark past...**

**Lucy: Yeah, I'm so scared...**

***Both Wendy and Lucy embrace each other and shake in fear***

**Erza: *Sigh* Read and review, everyone.**


	6. A Normal Saturday

**Sovereign: I would like to thank jizang, zeprincelini, sNoWaNgL, ShiningStellar, wendyvel and Assault Godzilla for reviewing. :D**

_**Chapter 6: A Normal Saturday**_

"So Lucy is now living with you?" Gray said. He and Natsu are walking together down the pavement as they are both heading to the shopping mall today.

"Yes, she is. She didn't come to school because she's homeless." Natsu said.

"I see." Gray said. "At least now Levy doesn't have to worry about her when we tell her she's alright this Monday."

"Yeah. I'm not sure how Levy will react when she sees Lucy again." Natsu stuffs his hands into his pockets. "So Gray, tell me. Why are we going to the mall?"

Gray looks around before he grabs Natsu by the shoulder with his hands and takes him to the wall.

"Natsu…can you please help me pick out a perfect gift?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said confused. "Why?"

"Because…" Gray hangs his head as his face blushes crimson. "I wish to propose to someone."

"What? Really?" Natsu widens his eyes. "Who-" Gray looks up and places his finger at his mouth. Natsu then softens his voice and whispers. "Are you proposing to?"

"There's this girl named Juvia. I see her every day in the afternoon, walking pass me and my locker. She's just…" Gray took a deep breath. "She's really beautiful."

"Oh, that's cool." Natsu chuckled.

"So…are you free? Will you help me find the perfect gift for her?"

"Well well, if it isn't Gray Fullbuster." A voice said. Natsu and Gray turn their heads and sees a man wearing glasses and dressed in a police uniform walking out of a coffee shop.

"Oh hey Lahar." Gray smirked at him as he backs away from Natsu.

"It's Lieutenant Lahar." Lahar said to Gray in annoyance. He turns to Natsu. "Is he causing trouble to you?"

"No sir. Of course not." Natsu smiled. "Gray and I were just talking."

Lahar straightens his glasses and narrows his eyes at Gray. "I'm watching you Gray. Remember."

"Nice meeting you Lahar! Bye!" Gray said as he waved goodbye to Lahar who is walking back to his motorcycle. Lahar snorted as he puts on his helmet, gets on his bike and rides away.

"Who was he?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Never mind him." Gray smiled at him. "That's just Lahar. He thinks I'm a member of the infamous Phantoms."

"Phantoms?" Natsu said.

Gray narrows his eyes, becoming serious. "In this city, there's an infamous underground gang called Phantoms. The gang members are mostly juveniles. According to rumors, they have been expanding lately and are smuggling and selling drugs all across America. The police are still trying to find their hideout though. If their operations continue, they will become the most dangerous drug-selling gang in the nation one day. Also according to rumors, their leader is named Gareth." He explained to Natsu.

"I see. Are you one of them?"

"Of course not. But Lahar thinks I am." Gray turns to Natsu. "Natsu, promise me that you will never meet anyone who is associated with the Phantoms."

"Yeah, I promise." Natsu nods his head.

"Alright then!" Gray suddenly perked up and wraps his arm around Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said, now looking surprised.

"Let's go to the mall! We shouldn't waste our time any longer!" Gray said happily as the two continue walking down the pavement.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAHHHHH!"<p>

Erza got up from the sofa and threw the controller aside. "Damn you Wesker! I will never beat Resident Evil 5 on hard difficulty now!" She yelled in despair.

"Awww don't be sad Erza!" Wendy, who is sitting next to her, said to Erza.

Lucy, who is also sitting next to her, laughed and said, "Maybe you should exercise your fingers a little more before you do the part where Chris punches down the boulder."

"What's going on?" Mirajane asked as she enters the living room. She frowned a bit as she places her hands on her hips. "Erza, still getting mad over a video game again?"

Erza groaned before turning to her. "Sorry Mirajane, it's just-" Just then, the phone rang. Mirajane walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" She said. She widens her eyes. "What? In a few hours?" Erza, Wendy and Lucy look at each other in confusion as they watched her talk. "Oh God. Why the short notice? Ugh, you are an idiot, you know? Okay bye." Mirajane hangs up the phone and sighed.

"Guys, I have to go out for a few hours. So take care of the house while I'm gone." Mirajane said before she walks out of the living room.

"Yes ma'am!" Wendy said, giving her a salute.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Probably work. But it's strange since she never works on weekends." Erza said.

* * *

><p>Gray sighed as he and Natsu walk through the florist shop. All the flowers they are selling are beautiful. But which flower is the most beautiful of all?<p>

"Oh God…they are all beautiful. We'll be here all day." Gray groaned.

"Hey, come on Gray. You don't really have to give her the most beautiful flower at all. As long as the gift shows you love her, it's okay." Natsu said to him. He turns his eyes to a bouquet of orchids. "What about orchids? They look good."

"I don't think so, her hair is blue." Gray rubs his chin. "Maybe I should buy a flower that matches her hair. How about the blue roses?" Natsu sighed.

"Can I help you guys? You two have be staring at them for fifteen minutes." The saleswoman asked.

"Yeah um…" Gray turns his head to the saleswoman. But he widens his eyes and drops his jaw in shock when he realized who she is. "Ju-Ju-Ju-Juvia?" He said, shaking furiously.

"Yes I am. How do you know me?" Juvia smiled.

"I-I-I-"

"He sees you everyday at school." Natsu answered for him.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, turning to him.

"Oh that's nice." Juvia chuckled.

Gray groaned heavily and turns to Juvia. "What are you doing here?'

"Oh, this is my mother's shop. I'm her unofficial part-time employee. Plus, I like working here, especially a shop with flowers." Juvia said.

"So I guess you're right after all. Juvia does love flowers." Natsu smirked.

"Shut up." Gray said, scratching his hair.

"So what's your favorite flower?" Natsu asked Juvia.

"Oh, it has to be…" Juvia turns to the flowers and picks up a bouquet of lilies. "The Western Red Lily. By the way, why are two wanting to buy flowers? Is it for someone?"

Natsu nudges Gray's arm and said, "Come on Gray. It's time you confess."

"Confess?" Juvia asked.

Gray took a deep breath and stuttered to Juvia. "J-Juvia, I…" He hangs his head. "I want to buy those red lilies for you because…I like you."

Juvia gasped.

'Oh great, way a go Gray.' Gray thought. 'That delivery really was-'

"REALLY? That's so cute!" Juvia said in excitement.

"What?" Gray widens his eyes.

"I never expect someone would fall for me!" Juvia started laughing merrily. Gray's immediately turns crimson.

"Way a go, Gray." Natsu smiled as he places his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Natsu arrived back home at 4 o'clock. He giggled as he thought about what happened after Gray's confession. After Gray confessed to Juvia, she agreed to be his girlfriend and wish to go out on a date with him next weekend. Her reply causes Gray to smile goofily and faint, causing a scene in the shop.<p>

"NATSU-CHAN!"

Natsu's thoughts shattered when he heard the voice. He looks up and sees a woman with shoulder-length snow white hair waving at him and smiling. Natsu drops his jaw in shock.

"Oh God no…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Who's the person in Natsu's house? Can you guys guess? :D**

**Lucy: Argh! You have to end the chapter there, do you?**

**Mirajane: Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure the hint is obvious, right? *winks***

**Natsu: Read and review guys!**


	7. Lisanna

**Sovereign: I would like to thank ShiningStellar, zeprincelini, gytech, Aquamarine Lacus, Emcronia, wendyvel, sNoWaNgL, Assault Gozilla and Panda24 for reviewing! Wow, this story is getting more reviewers now! XD Thanks guys! :D**

_**Chapter 7: Lisanna**_

"Oh hey Natsu, you're home." Mirajane smiled as she enters the arrival room.

"How have you been Natsu!" The woman said in excitement as she runs over to Natsu and gives him a tight hug.

"Ye-yeah…I-I've been totally…fine Aunt Lisanna." Natsu struggled to say to Lisanna as she is crashing his body.

"That's good to hear." Lisanna smiled as she lets go of Natsu.

After catching his breath, Natsu asked, "How was your vacation at Hong Kong?"

"Oh it was so much fun! I get to visit Hong Kong Disneyland, I watch the light display in the city every night and the mountains are very beautiful! Come into the kitchen Natsu! I can't wait to show you all the stuff I bought at Hong Kong!" She grabs Natsu's wrist and leads him into the kitchen where Lucy, Erza and Wendy are already looking at the stuff Lisanna placed on the dining table.

"Kawaii! This dress is beautiful!" Wendy said happily as she holds up a blue Cheongsam decorated with golden flowers.

"Yes Wendy! Isn't it cute? You can have that." Lisanna said to Wendy as she stands behind her and places her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Lisanna!" Wendy smiled.

"Thanks Lisanna, I always wanted a new sling bag." Erza smiled.

"No problem! I got something else." Lisanna then took out a box out from one of her shopping bags. "Look guys!" She opens up the box, revealing six egg tarts. "I bought egg tarts, fresh from Hong Kong. You guys should try them out!"

"Thank you." Lucy nodded before taking an egg tart. Lisanna looks at her.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"Oh hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia…" Lucy said. "I'm..."

"She's our newest member of the family." Mirajane answered for her.

"I see." Lisanna smiled as she extends a hand. "Nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled back and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You're Mirajane's sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!" Lisanna nods her head. "I'm at least two years old younger than her." She let out a sigh. "Aw man, if I knew we had a new family member, I would have bought one more gift during my final day in Hong Kong."

"Oh no, it's okay. Don't feel guilty." Lucy laughed.

Lisanna then remembers something. "Oh right! I almost forgot! Natsu's gift!" She places the box down on the table and digs into one of her shopping bags until she took out a blue cat plush toy with wings.

"Look what I bought for you Natsu!" Lisanna smiled at Natsu, holding up the toy.

"Oh…thanks. It's a plush toy." Natsu takes the toy.

"Not just a plush toy, Natsu. His name is Happy! They said that if you give him a hug, you will find true happiness." Lisanna giggled.

Natsu sighed. "Whatever. Thanks."

"Hey! It's not fair! Why did Natsu gets a toy and not me?" Erza said in despair.

"But I thought you wanted a new sling bag more than anything else?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah but…" Erza blushed as she looks at Natsu's toy. "It's so cute…"

"Natsu! Let me see that toy please?" Wendy begged.

"No! I want to hold it first!" Erza protested.

"Now guys, if the toy belongs to Natsu, he should be the one who decides who gets to hold the toy first." Lucy said.

Erza and Wendy sighed. "True." They both said.

Lisanna and Mirajane both smile warmly as they watch the scene. "They are all so adorable, aren't they?" Mirajane asked Lisanna.

"Yeah." Lisanna sighed blissfully. "If you haven't found these children, you would still be feeling depressed over your husband's death." Lisanna closes her eyes, remembering the dark days her sister experience.

_Mirajane sobbed uncontrollably as she stood in front of her husband's grave. It was raining heavily and Mirajane is soaking wet from it, but she didn't cared. Standing behind her was Lisanna, watching her sister sadly while holding an umbrella. She insists Mirajane to take shelter from her umbrella, but she refused._

"_Oh Freed…" Mirajane moaned as she wipes her tears. "Why do you have to leave me? I'll never find another person as loving and caring as you are again..."_

_Lisanna couldn't take this anymore. She walks over to Mirajane and hugs her from behind._

"_Please Mira. Don't be sad anymore." Lisanna said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sure your husband doesn't want to see you hurt forever. And you're hurting me too, Mira…"_

"_Oh Lisanna…" Mirajane sobbed again._

Lisanna opens her eyes and sees that Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Wendy are now happily chatting.

'_I wish I have a family like yours, Mira.'_ Lisanna thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Natsu sat at the rooftop while looking at his Happy plush toy.<p>

"Hug it and you'll find true happiness huh?" Natsu rolled his eyes. Just then, Lucy arrived at the rooftop.

"Natsu?" She asked. Natsu turns to Lucy.

"Oh hey there." He said.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Natsu gestures Lucy to the empty seat next to him. Lucy walks over and sits next to Natsu.

"Natsu um…I don't think I can go to school this Monday." Lucy said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bit her lip. She should be telling Natsu the truth why she shouldn't go. It's mainly because she's pregnant and how can a pregnant teenager go to school when she has to take care of her baby at the same time? Lucy took a deep breath. She can't believe she has to lie to Natsu again.

"Because…I don't know how Levy will react when she sees me again." Lucy said.

"Lucy, Levy misses you. She will definitely be happy to see you again." Natsu assured.

"Yeah…" Lucy said, looking a bit guilty for not telling Natsu the truth. "I guess you're right."

"Everything will be fine, alright?" Natsu added. Lucy nods her head.

"By the way Natsu, how did you became an orphan?" She asked. Natsu's eyes grew cold and he lowers his head, debating whether to tell Lucy or not. Lucy panicked. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. I think you have the right to know." Natsu said as he looks up. "My original father was very abusive. He would always beat up me and my mother. And one day…well…my father left…and my mother abandoned me because she was too stressed…so I became homeless and had no family." What Natsu said about his father and mother was half-true but he didn't want to tell Lucy what really happen to them.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said sadly. _'He's just like me…'_

"Lucy…everything will be okay." Natsu said softly as he looks up at the night sky. After a moment, when Natsu isn't looking, Lucy gave a smile.

"Thank you, Natsu."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter! In the next chapter, Lucy will be going back to school!**

**Lucy: Oh, I'm so nervous...**

**Wendy: It's okay Lucy-san, everything will be fine. Right?**

**Sovereign: We shall see. Stay tune and read and review!**


	8. Back to School

**Sovereign: it's been more than a week since I update this story huh? Sorry, had a bit of writer's block and wondering what to write in the next chapters. But who cares, the new chapter is here so let's all enjoy! ^^**

**I would like to thank Emcronia, wendyvel, ShiningStellar, zeprincelini, Assault Godzilla, gytech and sNoWaNgL for reviewing! :D**

_**Chapter 8: Back to School**_

Natsu watched from the bottom floor as Lucy walks down the stairs, dressed in her school uniform and carrying her school bag. But she has a nervous look on her face.

"Are you ready Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucy replied nervously. Just then, Erza and Wendy also arrived into the arrival room and smiled at her.

"Are you ready for your big return to school?" Wendy asked happily.

"Kind of." Lucy answered.

"Don't worry Lucy. Nothing will go wrong." Erza assured. The four walk over to the door as Mirajane and Lisanna come out of the kitchen.

"Have fun in school guys!" Mirajane said, waving goodbye at them.

"Don't get into any trouble." Lisanna added.

"We won't." Natsu called before they all leave the house.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy enter their classroom when class began. Lucy's presence surprised everyone in the class, including Gray. The teacher, Mrs. Waters has assigned Lucy to sit in front of Gray.<p>

"Alright you guys. Today for math class we're going to learn solving arithmetic operations by division. Our first ques-" Suddenly, Mrs. Waters got interrupted when Lucy starts moaning. The students turn to her as she places her hand on her forehead.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked worried.

"Are you okay Miss Heartfilia?" Mrs. Waters asked in concern. "Shall I talk you to the medical bay?"

"No Mrs. Waters…" Lucy said, trying to overcome her headache. She looks up and blinks her eyes a couple of times. "I'm alright."

"Okay. But if this happens again, I have to take you to the doctor." Mrs. Waters said.

"No Mrs. Waters, please! I'm fine." Lucy protested.

"Are you sure, judging by that moan, it was really serious."

"Please Mrs. Waters, I'm perfectly fine."

Mrs. Waters sighed. "Alright. Anyways, as I was saying…"

An hour later, math class has ended and fortunately Lucy didn't get another headache throughout the class. Before their next lesson, English, starts however, Lucy runs her way to the bathroom and she stayed there for ten minutes. Lucy eventually returns to class and English class ended another hour later.

After their English teacher has left, Gray asked Lucy from behind. "Lucy…" He said. Lucy turns to him.

"Yes?" She said to Gray.

"What were you doing in the bathroom? You were in there for like ten minutes!"

Lucy blushed and stuttered, "I um…I was…you know, peeing."

"You peed for ten minutes?" Gray widens his eyes in amusement. "How much water you drank?"

"No, of course not just peeing but also…well…washing hands too." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Ten minutes is really a long time for someone to wash her hands." Gray said, narrowing his eyes.

Lucy panicked. Gray is now acting suspicious. If this goes on…

"Gray, it's not nice to ask a girl what she is doing in a toilet!" Cana Alberona, the class leader, who is sitting next to Gray scolded.

Gray widens his eyes and turns to Cana in embarrassment. "Haha, sorry!" Gray chuckled as he scratches the back of his head.

Lucy sighed in relief. _'Thank God.'_

Cana turns to Lucy and said, "Sorry about that Lucy. Gray can be that mischievous sometimes."

Everybody went silent and turns to the front when the next teacher arrived. Gray narrows his eyes at Lucy's back.

'_But still…first she has a headache, then she stays in the toilet for ten minutes…hmmm…' _Gray thought.

* * *

><p>"Nice doing business with you. Bye." Mirajane said before hanging up her phone. Mirajane is currently in her office. As the General Manager of the factory, she has her own private office room where she signs papers and does her daily work. She is sitting behind her desk and on a comfy office chair. Behind her is a huge window that allows her to watch the workers build the cars or see if they are doing anything else. She is also dressed in a business suit.<p>

She has a smile on her face after she made another successful business proposal with her client. She loves it when she is able to get the job done.

Before she could continue her paperwork, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mirajane called as she looks up.

An office worker opens the door and said, "Manager, there's two people who are here to see you."

"Who are they?" Mirajane asked.

"They are two policemen."

Mirajane widens her eyes. Why does the police want to look for her? Did she or any of her family members did anything wrong? Mirajane took a deep breath and said to the office worker, "Let them in."

* * *

><p>During lunch, Lucy is now sitting at a table with Natsu, Wendy and Erza. The three watched in amusement as Lucy eats her lunch really fast.<p>

"Lucy, are you really that hungry?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but honestly, I don't know why." Lucy said with her mouth full before she continues eating her marsh potato.

"Lucy, please. Don't eat too fast. You'll get sick." Erza said in concern.

Natsu couldn't help but ponder. First Lucy had a headache, then she goes to the toilet for ten minutes and now, she's eating her food like she just finished a 7-day hunger strike. He has never seen her act so weird before.

"Lucy?"

Lucy widens her eyes and turns to Levy who is standing next to her while holding her lunchtray.

"Levy…" Lucy said.

Levy's eyes saddened. "I thought you will never come back…"

"Would you like to sit with Lucy, Levy?" Erza asked. Levy nodded and Lucy allows her to sit next to her.

"Levy…I'm sorry that I haven't been contacting you throughout the summer." Lucy said apologetically.

"Why Lucy? Why didn't you reply? I was worried sick!" Levy said angrily. "You don't know how much I cried everytime I send you a message and you didn't reply at all the next day! You are the most closest friend I had Lucy!"

Levy's eyes were filled with tears as she spoke. Lucy looked at Levy painfully and embraces her tightly.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Levy…" She whispered. Levy continues to cry as she buries her head into Lucy's chest.

After a while, Lucy pats Levy on her shoulder. "Let me go wash my hands first." Lucy whispered. Levy nodded. Lucy walks off while Erza and Wendy goes over to Levy to comfort her. Lucy walks out of the cafeteria and goes over to the sinks behind the cafeteria walls. Lucy sniffled and let her tears fall into the sink. Suddenly, she felt someone wiping her tears with a tissue. Lucy turns her face and sits Natsu next to her.

"Natsu…thank you for making me see her again." Lucy said.

"No problem." Natsu nodded. He gave Lucy a pat on the back before she walks back into the cafeteria and walks over to Levy. Natsu watched as the two girls talk to each other and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy spend the rest of lunchtime talking to each other what they have missed and reconcile their friendship. Levy also puts Lucy back into the newspaper club and she and Natsu are now both working for her.<p>

However, after everyone goes back to class, Lucy starts acting weird again as during History lesson; she suddenly goes dizzy and falls asleep. Gray quickly wakes her up everytime she sleeps.

After two more hours, school is over and everybody goes back home. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy walk down the sidewalk together and Lucy let out a huge yawn.

"Did you sleep late at night again?" Wendy asked her.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't know why…" Lucy said.

"Lucy, you're really weird today." Natsu said to her.

Eventually, they all arrived home and they see Mirajane and Lisanna standing at the staircase, looking at them sadly.

"Mira? Lisanna?" Natsu said in confusion.

"Why the sad faces?" Wendy asked in concern.

Mirajane took a deep breath. This is never easy. She walks over to Erza. "Erza, the police paid a visit to me today." She said painfully.

Erza starts looking worried. "What's going on Mira? Tell me!" Erza cried. Mirajane hangs her head.

"They told me that…" She paused. "Your natural mother died yesterday." She said bluntly.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and especially Erza went dead silent.

"What?" Erza said a few seconds later in complete shock.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of the chapter guys!**

**Lucy: *Whispers*Oh God…I hope they don't find me suspicious.**

**Wendy: I don't believe this! Erza has a natural mother all along and now she's dead?**

**Natsu: Will we learn how her mother died and why she never raise Erza?**

**Sovereign: Oh yes! Don't worry! Everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Lucy: Do you guys enjoy? Then see you all next chapter!**

**Lisanna: And read and review!**


	9. Regret

**Sovereign: Hey guys, I went through my traffic stats for this story and I'm amazed…1270 people reading this story are from US, 148 are from Singapore, and there are also readers from Malaysia, South Africa, Estonia, Pakistan, Qatar, Hong Kong, South Korea, Russia, Malawi, Ireland and Mauritius reading my story! ^^ Thank you everyone from around the world who are reading my story! C:**

**Also, this story now has 17 faves and 25 alerts! Thank you all very much for that too! C:**

**I would like to thank ShiningStellar, Emcronia, sNoWaNgL, felixdark, zeprincelini, Assault Godzilla and gytech for reviewing!**

_**Chapter 9: Regret**_

Three days later, they all get ready to attend Erza's mother's funeral. Erza was still shocked at the fact that she had a mother all along and also saddened at the fact that her mother is now dead and she never get to know who she is.

Everybody except Erza arrived at the arriving room with their bags ready to attend the funeral. The school has given Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza permission to skip school for the next three days to attend the funeral. So does Mirajane who took the few days off from her work. The funeral is taking place at a graveyard in West Virginia where Erza's mother spends the last years of her life living at.

"Where's Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"She's still changing her clothes." Wendy replied. A few minutes later, Erza walked down the stairs. dressed in normal clothes with her head hang low.

"Are you okay Erza?" Lucy asked in concern.

Erza lifts her head up. "Guys, can we not attend the funeral?" Everybody widen their eyes in shock.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because…I've been thinking last night. What if my mother never acknowledges my existence at all?" Erza said.

"Erza please…don't say that." Mirajane said sadly.

"NO!" Erza yelled. "What if it's true! What if my mother abandons me in the streets after birth because she never loves me! She probably found someone else she loves more and dumps me into the streets because of it!"

"No Erza! Maybe she…she…" Mirajane fumbled clumsily.

"She what! She never wants to raise me maybe because she couldn't handle the pressure in raising a child? Maybe she found me as an annoying brat so she kicks me out of the house? WHAT!" Erza screamed, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ERZA!"

Everybody including Erza all look shock and dumbfound as they turn to Lucy, who is breathing furiously.

"Erza, you really are a hypocrite, aren't you?" Lucy said to Erza with a glare.

"Lucy I…" Erza tried to say. All the anger and frustration she just had had vanished after Lucy's scream.

"You said that you had the courage to stop living in the past and overcome your depression and now, after you find out that your biological mother is dead, you now start acting depressed and frustrated! Erza, whatever your mother did to dump you into the streets is in the past now. Remember what you say Erza, it's more important to live in the present." Lucy said.

Tears welled up in Erza's eyes. She goes over to Lucy and gave her a tight embrace. "Lu…Lucy…I….I'm so sorry…." She sobbed on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy hugs Erza back. "It's okay Erza…" She whispered to her.

* * *

><p>The plane ride to West Virginia was silent. Nobody spoke a single word throughout the journey at all. Occasionally, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna would glance over at Erza to see how she is feeling. However, throughout the rest of the ride, she is always staring out the window, looking devastated. Hours later, they arrived at West Virignia. Once they arrived at the airport, it was already evening and they took a cab to their hotel. They book two rooms. One room is for Mirajane and Lisanna and the second room is for Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy.<p>

Erza was the first to enter her room. Once she entered, she quickly lies on her bed, her face facing the wall while the others unpack their bags. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy all know how sad Erza is and couldn't do anything right now. After they're done, they couldn't take the silence anymore. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy walk over to Erza.

"Erza, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Erza replied.

"You're still thinking about your mother right?" Wendy asked sadly.

Erza turns to them with a pained expression. "Don't worry Erza. We will know the truth about your mother when we attend the funeral." Lucy said to her. Erza nodded sadly.

Natsu smiled at her and said, "Erza, remember what you did to Wendy when she lost her mother?"

Both Erza and Wendy widen their eyes. "Oh yes! I remember!" Wendy smiled. "She would always hug me and sing to me a song whenever I'm sad!"

"That's right." Natsu smiled at Wendy. "So why don't we do the same to Erza now?"

Wendy nodded. Erza sat up from her bed and Natsu and Wendy both sits on the bed and hugs her. Natsu and Wendy then sang softly into her ears which is the same song she sang to Wendy years ago.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and I cried."_

Erza closes her eyes, letting tears flow down her cheeks. She whimpered as Natsu and Wendy hug her tighter.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

Erza smiled sadly. "Thank you guys…" She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna arrived at the graveyard to attend the funeral and they are all dressed in black clothing. Everybody present in the graveyard hang their heads low as the priest recites the service and they watch as the casket lowers.<p>

After the funeral is over, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna got up from their seats and Erza was approached by the priest. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna stood behind Erza.

"Miss Erza Scarlet, your mother would have been very happy that her daughter was able to attend her funeral before she leaves this world peacefully." The priest said to her.

"Yeah, right." Erza said. Mirajane places a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza, there's someone who wishes to see you." The priest said. He steps aside, revealing an old man with short grey hair and a groomed moustache.

"Erza, I finally get to meet you." The old man said to her and he bowed his head. "I am your grandfather."

Erza froze. "You're the father of the woman who gave birth to me?" She asked.

"Yes." Erza's grandfather said. "Your mother was a great loss to me. And now, I get to meet you for her."

"Sir, what was my mother like?" Erza asked.

Erza's grandfather sighed sadly before speaking. "Erza, your mother was a bright and cheerful girl. She's very hyperactive and loves being happy. She can be a problem to me and your grandmother sometimes, but everytime we see that smile on her face, she still makes us happy."

"How did my mother gave birth to me? And why did she abandon me?" Erza said, now sounding desperate to know the truth.

"Oh no Erza, your mother never meant to abandon you." Her grandfather said. "When she was a teenager, she thought she met the boy of her dreams. He and she then hang out often and it's no surprise that very soon, they're in love. But one day, he and she accidentally slept together and to her shock, she found out she was pregnant the next day. She tried to look for her lover, but that damn bastard abandoned her when she is needed the most. Immediately, all the happiness and energy your mother once had is gone. Me and your grandmother then asked your mother to have an abortion. But your mother protested. She doesn't want to abort you because she knows that aborting an unborn child is like killing a life. So she spends the nine months taking care of her womb. Your mother was very brave, enduring hardships and bullying at school because she is able to receive special privileges in school. Eventually, she gave birth to you. However, another tragedy happened. After she gave birth to you, my wife died. Immediately, all of my wife's friends cursed at my daughter, saying that you are a jinx. I tried to reason with her friends but my daughter was still hurt by their words. Also, her finals are coming and she didn't want me to go through the pressure in taking care of you as a single grandparent. So eventually, a few years later, she did the thing that she regretted the most. She secretly abandons you."

"So she did abandon me." Erza said, lowers her head.

"Don't hate your mother, Erza." Her grandfather said. "She is to be pitied, not hated. She wished that she could raise you and watch you grow up like any other normal mother but she couldn't. Before she died, she made a recording to you, hoping that you will hear it as she leaves this world." He then took out a voice recorder and plays it.

_"Daughter…if you are hearing this, then I would first like to say…that I'm sorry. I regret abandoning you…it's just that…back then, I was facing so much torment…and I really couldn't take it anymore...I wish I could have raised you and been a better mother…I couldn't…" She coughed. "Daughter…I just want to say…that I love you…and my biggest regret…is not being able to see you one last time…before I go…"_

Erza didn't realize she was crying until the tears began dripping off her cheeks.

"Sir, can we have that recorder?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure." Her grandfather nodded and Mira took it from him.

"Thank you." Mirajane said. Her grandfather gently placed his hand on Erza's shoulder before leaving.

Erza looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Wait! What are you going to do now?" She asked her grandfather. He turned to her.

"Honestly I don't know." He chuckled. "Perhaps I'll come visit you at your new home some time." He turns to Mirajane and the others. "And all of you, please take care of my granddaughter."

"We will!" Mirajane smiled as she, Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy waved him goodbye as he walks away.

Erza smiled as she wipes the tears off her eyes. "Goodbye grandpa…and thank you, mom."

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna returned home to Missouri. As they step out of the airport, Lisanna drops her bags and stretches her arms.<p>

"Ah! It's great to be back home!" She said happily.

"It sure is." Erza smiled.

"Erza, I'm glad to see you smiling again!" Wendy said to her happily.

"It's good that you are happy again." Natsu said as he walks over to her.

"Thank you, all of you." Erza said. "Now that I know that my mother still loves me after all these years, I don't have to dread over the past anymore."

"That's the spirit!" Mirajane smiled.

"Now then, let's go home shall we?" Erza smiled. But suddenly, everyone heard moaning from behind. They all turn around and see Lucy grabbing her head dizzily. Everyone widen their eyes and gape with their mouths open in horror.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled horrified. Lucy rolled her eyes back and she slumps to the ground unconscious.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Cliffie! Don't you guys hate that? *Evil laughs***

**Erza: NOOO! What's happening to Lucy!**

**Wendy: Waaaaahhh! I hope she doesn't die!**

**Natsu: Damn you Sovereign! I could kill you-**

**Sovereign: *Evil glares at Natsu* What did you say?**

**Natsu: AH! Nothing! *Runs away***

**Erza: *Sweatdrops*I thought I was the only one who is scary to him.**

**Wendy: *Sigh* Read and review everyone!**


	10. Revelation

**Sovereign: Wow. I'm currently writing a story where Lucy and her father had a strained relationship but recently in the Fairy Tail manga, Lucy's father passed away and they both reconcile in the end. And I'm very happy for that! ^^ Thank you Hiro Mishima for making that happen! :D But yeah, I'm still going to continue writing this story til the end because I do enjoy writing this! ^^**

**Thanks to felixdark, Innocent Knight, wendyvel, ShiningStellar, zeprincelini, Emcronia, Resha Tsubaki, Aresrinn18, Rose Fang, Assault Godzilla and gytech for reviewing!**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Aresrinn18 – Thanks for the review! Find out what happens to Lucy in this chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: Revelation**_

Lucy moans as she slowly opens her eyes. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's in a ward. She is lying on a white bed, a blanket over her body and she is now dressed in a blue dress.

"Lucy…"

Lucy turns her head and sees Mirajane sitting next to her.

"Mira?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, you really scared us back then." Mirajane said as she reached out and grabs Lucy's hand.

"Where are the others?"

"Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Lisanna are outside. But Natsu…doesn't look happy." Mirajane said, lowering her head frowning.

"What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Lucy…" Mirajane looks up. "Are you pregnant?"

Lucy widens her eyes in horror. _'Oh no. They have found out!'_

"I…I…." Lucy tried to say before she lost the ability to speak out.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell us? We would have understand your problem if you told us the truth." Mirajane said, looking extremely sad.

"Mira! I'm so sorry! It's just that…" Lucy stops talking and gasped as Natsu enters the ward with a serious expression on his face.

"Getting headaches, taking a long time in the bathroom, cravings, falling asleep all of the sudden…I should have known." Natsu said upset.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I never told you the truth!" Lucy said, tears welling in her eyes.

Natsu sighed. "It's okay Lucy. I'm not angry that you didn't tell me the truth before. I'm angry because…" He turns to Lucy. "Who did this to you?"

Lucy widens her eyes again. What should she do? Should she tell him that Gareth raped her? No. If she tells him the truth, Natsu will go after Gareth and his gang and get himself killed! She doesn't want that!

"Lucy…" Wendy said sadly as she, Erza and Lisanna come into the ward as well. "How could something like this happen to Lucy?" She sobbed as she wipes her tears, but they keep coming.

"Wendy…Erza…Lisanna…" Lucy said sadly.

"Who did this to you Lucy? Tell us." Erza demanded.

"I…I can't…" Lucy said, looking down.

"Why? Why won't you tell us?" Natsu demanded.

"Because…" Lucy paused as a tear fall onto the blanket. "Because…"

"Please Lucy. We want to help you!" Lisanna said anxiously.

"No!" Lucy closed her eyes and shakes her head violently. "I can't tell you! I just can't!"

Natsu walks over to Lucy's bedside and places his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, whatever difficulties you have, we will help you." He said.

"That's right." Mirajane nodded. "Remember, we're your family now. We will not abandon you when you are needed the most."

Wendy stops sobbing and nods her head. Erza and Lisanna also nod their heads as well.

"So tell us Lucy. Who did this to you?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy hesitated a moment. Again, if she tells Natsu and the others that Gareth did this, they will get involved and might get into trouble. But…Natsu and Mirajane are right. They're her family now. And she also knows that secrets can't be kept forever. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she hopes that she is making the right choice.

"It was Gareth…" She said.

Natsu widens his eyes stunned. _Gareth._ The leader of the Phantoms who Gray warned him about.

"That gang leader did this to you?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy widens her eyes in surprise. "How do you know he is a-"

"Lucy." Natsu said coldly as he grabs her hand. "Gray warned me about him. He did this to you?"

Lucy nodded, tears coming down her cheeks. "I thought…I thought he was a nice person. He was always there for me whenever I had a fight with my father. A-And one day…we planned to run away…a-and then…he raped me and kidnapped me. He wants me to…to join his gang…and wants to use…my child as…his successor…And while I stayed in his apartment, he abuses me! He threatens me if I ever run away! I'm…I'm so scared…I didn't want to tell you guys because…I'm scared you will all get involved and get killed by him!"

Everybody stared at Lucy in despair as she sobbed. Natsu then gave Lucy a hug and she cried on his chest.

"Don't worry Lucy. That bastard caused you all this pain." Natsu whispered. "I promise you, we will stop him. I won't let anyone harm you anymore. We will make him pay. I promise."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: I know, it's a short chapter. Sorry. *Sweatdrops***

**Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy: Awwww…..**

**Sovereign: Yeah, sorry guys. But still, read and review! And Happy Halloween everyone!**


	11. Keeping Secrets is Futile

**Sovereign: I would like to thank ShiningStellar, felixdark, wendyvel, Aresrinn18, Emcronia, zeprincelini, Wolf Girl Jaye, Assault Godzilla and sNoWaNgL for reviewing! :D**

_**Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets is Futile**_

A few days later, Lucy returned back home. However, now that she is pregnant, she can't go to school. However, she can still graduate from high school if she regularly does her homework. Everyday, Natsu will always come back home with homework for her to do. Levy also learnt about her pregnancy and they will occasionally come to her house and hang out with her, though Levy was upset to learn it was Gareth who did this to her. However, Natsu didn't tell Gray. He feared that if he were to tell him the truth that Lucy was associated with the Phantoms; he won't go easy on him and he will never forgive him for associating with a Phantom member.

"Lucy!" Levy called happily as she, Natsu, Erza and Wendy entered the house.

"Oh hey Levy. You're here today." Lucy smiled. Months have passed and Lucy's womb is getting bigger and visible now.

"Hello Levy!" Mirajane smiled as she steps out of the kitchen. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure. My parents are currently on a business trip overseas right now so alright." Levy replied. Mirajane enters back into the kitchen while Levy, Natsu, Wendy and Erza entered the living room to join Lucy.

Everyone gathered around the table and start doing their homework quietly.

"When are you going to tell Gray the truth?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I will…eventually…" Natsu replied, getting his pencils out. When Gray asked Natsu why Lucy hasn't been coming to school, Natsu lied to him saying that she is suffering from a serious disease and she has to be hospitalized for months. Gray accepted his answer but Natsu couldn't help that Gray is still acting suspicious after telling him.

Everyone sighed and continue doing their homework. An hour later, Mirajane and Lisanna called them to have dinner. Everyone ate their dinner quietly for thirty minutes. After dinner, Natsu, Wendy and Erza head back to the living room. Lucy however, head upstairs to her room. Concerned, Levy went upstairs as well and enters her room.

Levy opens the door and sees Lucy whimpering as she sits at the corner of the room sadly.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Levy asked as she walks over to her.

Lucy looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Levy. It's just that…you guys are doing this for me just because I'm pregnant. I…I feel like I'm a burden…to all of you." She sobbed.

Levy sits next to her. "Lucy, you're not a burden to me, or anyone else. As long as you are our friend, we'll always be there to help you." Levy smiled as she wraps an arm around her.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Lucy and Levy look up and both look surprised.

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked as she wipes her tears. Both Levy and Lucy leave the room and head down the stairs. Mirajane was already at the front door and she opens it. Lucy widens her eyes, seeing who was at the doorway.

"Hello? I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia. I heard she lives here now." The pink-haired woman at the door said to Mirajane.

"Virgo?" Lucy said and a memory immediately comes into her mind.

_Virgo brought Lucy to her room after her father went back to his office. Virgo places her bag down and she sets Lucy onto her bed. Virgo left the room for a while. When she returned, she was carrying a bowl of water and a cloth. She places the bowl of water at her feet and soaks the cloth with water. She carefully cleans Lucy's cheek which her father slapped but Lucy gently pushes her away._

_"I'm fine." Lucy said to her._

_"Lucy, please don't hate your father." Virgo said softly._

_"Why doesn't he care about me at all?" Lucy said to her angrily._

_"Lucy...don't think about it anymore. I know you think your father doesn't love you but you must still have feelings for him. He's a troubled man." Virgo said._

_Lucy closed her eyes. "Virgo...you're the only person in this household who understands me."_

The woman, now known as Virgo, gasped and she drops the bags she is holding. "Young Mistress!" Virgo cried as she passes by Mirajane, runs over to Lucy and embraces her. "Oh Young Mistress, I miss you so much."

"Lucy, you know her?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said, pulling away from Virgo. "Guys, this is my family maid, Virgo." She turns to Virgo. "Virgo, what brings you here? And how did you find me?"

"Oh Lucy, your father is in jeopardy. His business is getting really bad due to the global recession right now. He paid so much money of his taxes and he couldn't keep our mansion any longer. Sooner or later, he is going to have to sell it and move to a smaller house. And just three days ago, he fired me because he couldn't pay me my monthly salary anymore." Virgo explained as tears welled in her eyes. "After I left the mansion, I went looking for you. I know that you're still studying so I went to your school and asked the school principal where you are living right now and he told me that you now lived here and that's how I found you."

"Virgo…" Lucy said.

"Who is she?" Erza asked as she, Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna arrived.

Virgo turns to them and bowed, "Please to meet all of you, my name is Virgo. Thank you all for taking care of her but I have to bring her back to her father now."

"What?" Lucy shouted. "No! I'm NOT going back to him!"

Virgo turns to Lucy and said sadly, "Lucy, you must understand. Your father never meant to hate you. It's just that-"

"I remind him too much of mother. I know." Lucy said angrily. "Because of that, he abandons me. He never cares about me and gives me his love anymore."

"Lucy…" Virgo said sadly.

"I'm not going back to that bad excuse of a father and that's final."

"Then until you are ready to go back to your father…" Virgo said, curling her hands into fists. "I'm staying here."

Everybody in the house blink their eyes.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he sits at his usual seat and desk in his classroom. After Virgo moved into his apartment two days ago, some things have changed. Not only another one of their spare beds is taken but Virgo now also does most of the house cleaning and cooking. In their surprise, Virgo does a better job than Mirajane and Lisanna, making both of them jealous of her. Virgo's better performance in cleaning almost put the two women out of the job.<p>

"My house is having too many women now." Natsu said to himself. "And they are all weird."

"Hey Natsu." Gray greeted as he sits next to him.

"Oh hey Gray. How was your second date with Juvia yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it was great. We ride on the roller coaster together and had a nice dinner." Gray smiled for a moment before he frowned. "Natsu, may I visit Lucy today in the hospital?"

"What?"

"Hey, Lucy is my friend too. I had to meet her."

"No, you don't understand." Natsu said.

"What do you mean I don't understand? I may act cheerful all the time, but when it comes to friends, I'm always concern and serious about them." Gray said coldly.

"No. It's just that…" Natsu stuttered.

"Hey Gray." Cana said as she walks over to him.

Gray groaned. _'Why does she interrupt me everytime I want to know something important?'_ He turns to Cana and smiled. "Oh hey Cana."

Natsu sighed in relief, but narrows his eyes. _'How am I going to tell the truth to him?'_

* * *

><p>Few hours later, the bell rang and everyone left their classrooms for their lunch break. Wendy hummed happily as she walks down the staircase. She can't wait to meet up with Erza and Natsu at the cafeteria. Not to mention, they are serving hotdogs at the cafeteria today. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and skipped happily down the hallway.<p>

"Hey there." Wendy stopped, turns around and sees a boy around the same age as Wendy walking up to her.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"Do you know where the school field is? I'm new here." The boy asked.

"Oh wow! A transfer student! Welcome! And yes, I'll show you where the school field is. Come along!" Wendy smiled as she takes the boy's hand and takes him out of the school. They kept walking until they arrived at the school field which is empty right now.

"There's no one here right now, but this is the-"

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Wendy snaps her eyes in surprise when the boy covers her mouth tightly from behind with a cloth. He also grabs her left arm with his other hand tightly, preventing her from escaping.

Wendy then turns her head and sees a black-haired man walking over to her. Behind him were two muscular men armed with baseball bats. She widens her eyes at the man.

"Good work, Barry." The black-haired man said with a smirk.

"No problem." Barry replied. The black-haired man leans towards Wendy, causing her to shiver violently.

"Hello there Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you." The man introduced himself, smiling sadistically. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia's best friend…_Gareth_…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: CLIFFIE! Wendy is in trouble guys!**

**Wendy: NOOOOOO! Why me! *Sobs***

**Sovereign: Sorry Wendy! Komenasai! Read and review everyone!**


	12. Into the Belly of the Beast

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla, ShiningStellar, Eieriann, sNoWaNgL, zeprincelini, wendyvel, gytech, Emcronia and Wolf Girl Jaye for reviewing! Thanks guys!**

**Sorry there wasn't an update for a long time. My bad.**

_**Chapter 12: Into the Belly of the Beast**_

Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna quickly run down the hallways of the school, heading their way to the principal's office. They really wish it was a joke. But it's not.

Half an hour ago, Mirajane received a phone call from the principal saying that Wendy never returned to her classroom after lunch. Her class teacher reported her disappearance after her lesson ended, thinking that she has skipped school. The disciplinary staff then looks through the CCTV recordings of the school, trying to investigate how Wendy leave the school grounds, and eventually, they are shocked to find CCTV footage of Wendy being dragged away by a group of thugs at the school field at approximately 12.03 PM. The principal immediately called Natsu and Erza to come to his office and make a phone call to Mirajane, telling them that Wendy has been kidnapped.

Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna burst into the office and sees Natsu and Erza sitting in front of the principal and his desk. Natsu had a grim look on his face while Erza is laying her arms and face on the desk, sobbing uncontrollably. The principal looked up at them grimly.

"How…how could something like this…happened?" Erza sobbed.

"Please tell me it's a joke, Principal." Mirajane said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Miss Mirajane. But your daughter Wendy Marvell is indeed kidnapped."

"How did she get kidnapped?" Lisanna asked in horror, tears are now welling in her eyes.

"In the recording we saw, she was escorting a male teenager into the school field. But there's when the boy captures her and three more men appeared and-"

"It's Gareth!" Lucy screamed, losing her cool. Everybody present in the room turn to her. "It was Gareth! I ran away from him and now he wants to make me even more miserable by kidnapping Wendy! It's all my fault! I never should have run away and moved into your apartment!"

"Miss Heartfilia," The principal pleaded. "Please calm down-"

"No! I will not calm down! Wendy is going to die because of me!"

"Lucy please! Calm down!" Lisanna cried. "You're making yourself more upset!"

"NO! This happened because of me! I should have never got you all involved! It's all my fault!"

Lucy sobbed incoherently and left the office. Erza took a gulp and wipes off her tears and turns to Natsu. "Natsu, what are we going to do?" Erza asked him with tearstained eyes.

Natsu's face distorts into a face of rage and anger. He curls his hands into fists and tightens them. "God dammit…" Natsu muttered underneath his breath. He got up from his seat and heads towards the door.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lisanna asked as he passes by her and Mirajane.

"I'm going to calm Lucy down." Natsu replied as he opens the door and leaves.

* * *

><p>As Natsu enters the cafeteria, which is now empty, he sees Lucy sitting at their usual table sobbing. Natsu quickly goes over and sits next to her.<p>

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered to her.

"Natsu…Wendy…she's going to-"

Natsu didn't delay in trying to comfort her. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turns her head so that she is facing him. He then embraces her, promising her that everything is going to be alright.

"What's going on here?"

Natsu and Lucy turn their heads and sees Gray walking over to them with a basketball.

"Lucy?" Gray widens his eyes at her in horror. He notices that Lucy is…pregnant! No. It can't be.

"Gr...Gray…" Lucy stuttered.

Gray narrows his eyes at Natsu. "Natsu, what the hell is going on here? Why is Lucy here? Wasn't she hospitalized?"

"Gray…" Natsu tried to explain.

"And why does her stomach looks big?"

"Gray, let me-"

"And why is she crying? Did something wrong happen? No more hiding Natsu! Tell me the truth!" Gray yelled, sounding angry and desperately wanting to know the truth.

Natsu lowers his head. He knew this isn't going to be easy. Natsu gulped before he looks back up at Gray. "Gray…Lucy is pregnant." He said lamely.

Gray widens his eyes. "How did she-"

"I was raped Gray." Lucy said.

"By who?"

"By Gareth, the leader of the Phantoms you told me about." Natsu said. "Lucy is containing Gareth's baby."

"So that means all along, Lucy is associated with the Phantoms?" Gray asked. "And Gareth did this to her?"

"Yes…and now, Wendy is kidnapped by Gareth." Natsu finished, lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry that I hide all this from you Gray."

Gray's face darkened. "Sorry but…I have to go now."

"Gray, please…" Lucy tried to talk to him but he immediately turns around and leaves the cafeteria without another word, not bothering to look back at them. Lucy lays her head on the table and sobbed while Natsu places his hand on his eyes. He knew this would happen. Now that he and Lucy have told him the truth, he knew that Gray will never go near them again.

Suddenly, Lucy's cellphone rang. Lucy gasped, quickly digs into her pocket and took out her cellphone. She answers it without delay.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hand the phone over to Natsu." Gareth said to her.

"Gareth! Where are yo-"

"Hand the phone over to Natsu or the girl dies." Gareth demanded coldly.

Tears continue to stream down Lucy's cheeks upon hearing that line he said to her. She turns to Natsu. "Natsu, it's for you." She said.

Natsu narrows his eyes angrily and snatches the cellphone from Lucy. "Hello?" He said, breathing heavily.

"Well well well! Hi there! If it isn't Natsu Dragneel. Your little sister told me about you. Tell me, how do you find Lucy Heartfilia? She really has a nice body, doesn't she? Did you sleep with her every night?" Gareth laughed, causing Natsu's blood boiling.

"Where the hell are you, asshole!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Now now, don't sound angry too soon. I haven't done anything wrong to your lil' sister yet." Gareth teased. But now, he starts talking coldly. "But I swear to you, do you disobey me, I'll break her leg like a twig."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Natsu cried.

"Here's what you do. I want you and Lucy to come to warehouse number 420. I'll be waiting for you two. If you send anyone else, I'll kill her in front of you."

With that, Gareth hangs up. Natsu growled angrily as he puts down the cellphone on the table.

"Natsu, what did he say?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears. Natsu turns to Lucy.

"Lucy, we're leaving together." He said.

"Where are we going?"

"We're not going to tell anyone." Natsu said as he grabs Lucy's arm.

"Natsu, you shouldn't completely trust Gareth! He will definitely kill us!" Lucy cried.

"He won't." Natsu replied. "Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy got out of the taxi upon arriving the abandoned manufacturing area at the most southern part of the city.<p>

"This is as far as I can take you. You better watch yourself." The taxi driver said as Natsu paid him.

"Don't worry. We will." Natsu nodded. After the taxi drove off, Natsu and Lucy entered the area. They look around and see that the area is completely deserted. All the warehouses are either abandoned or damaged. Well, except the one they will be going.

They eventually arrived at the warehouse where Gareth is hiding. Natsu observed the building and sees that there aren't any cameras or trap.

"Will everything be okay?" Lucy said frightened as she grabs Natsu's arm tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm with you. I will protect you." Natsu assured.

He and Lucy then carefully walk towards the warehouse and gently open the doors. They entered the building. The place was spacious and quiet. Suddenly, they stopped when they see an individual walking over to them.

"Gareth…" Lucy said in fear.

"I'm glad you are very obedient Natsu." Gareth smirked. He then turns to Lucy. "And long time no see Lucy. You really are an unfaithful woman, you know? Abandoning me without any notice. You really are mean." He said in mock sadness.

"Shut the hell up Gareth. Where's my sister?" Natsu asked.

"Oh don't worry. You will see her again very soon." Gareth said as he now took out a gas mask and puts it.

"What are you-"

"Hit it!" Suddenly, several thugs appeared from above the warehouse and throw several tear gas grenades at Natsu and Lucy.

"God dammit!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy! Behind me!"

However, it was inevitable. Natsu and Lucy coughed as the gas became heavier. Eventually, their visions are blurred no matter how much they tried to fight back and after a few more seconds, their visions went black and they both fainted.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And there you go. I shall end the chapter here. Read and review guys!**


	13. Showdown

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter guys! I would like to thank Blueberryxn, zeprincelini, an anonymous reviewer, sNoWaNgL, Emcronia, Wolf Girl Jaye, ShiningStellar and gytech for reviewing! Thanks guys! :D**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Anonymous - Yup, Wendy is fine. ^^ As for Gareth, read this chapter! ;D**

_**Chapter 13: Showdown**_

Natsu groaned as he tiresomely opened his eyes. He looked around and sees that he was in a room with a single light bulb. Both Lucy and Wendy are nowhere in sight. He tried to move his hands but he realized that his wrists are tied in ropes and he is tied to a wooden chair.

He was sweating and feeling very warm. He shut his eyes and grinds his teeth. He wished to get out of this place and find Lucy and Wendy. He hopes Gareth hasn't done anything wrong to them.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where Natsu and Lucy are?" Mirajane yelled at Erza. She, Erza and Lisanna are now outside of the school and night has fallen. All three couldn't find Natsu and Lucy anywhere in the school.<p>

"I really don't know! I thought they are at the cafeteria!" Erza yelled back.

"But there is no sign of them!" Mirajane cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her knees fell onto the pavement and she covers her eyes with her hands as she broke down sobbing.

Lisanna sadly kneeled down to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry Mira."

"It's hopeless Lisanna. First I lost Freed, and now I lost three of my children! I'm feeling depressed all over again!" Mirajane cried as she sobbed harder.

Erza lowers her head sadly. _'Natsu…Lucy…Wendy…where are you?'_

Suddenly, a van drove over to them. Mirajane immediately stops sobbing and she, Lisanna and Erza look up at the van. The window lowers itself, revealing Levy at the passenger seat.

"Levy?" Erza asked in confusion. Levy stared at the three with a serious look on her face.

"Come with us. We know where Natsu, Lucy and Wendy may be." Levy said.

"What? Is that true?" Mirajane said, widening her eyes with a glimmer of hope.

"Positive." The driver sitting next to Levy said. He is wearing a baseball cap and a scarf to cover his head and mouth. He is also wearing a black singlet and he has a huge tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Who are yo-" Lisanna was about to ask but the man quickly interrupts her.

"I'll introduce myself later. Come, there's no time to lose."

* * *

><p>Natsu snapped his eyes open when he heard the door open loudly. He looks up and sees Gareth walking over to him while holding a baseball bat.<p>

"You got a lot of nerve stealing my girl." Gareth said icily.

"Shut the hell up asshole! She was never your wife to begin with." Natsu said angrily.

Gareth narrows his eyes and swung his bat at Natsu's stomach. Natsu yelled as his stomach began to sting.

"Now that wasn't very nice isn't it?" Gareth said.

"Where…the hell is Lucy and Wendy?" Natsu demanded, overcoming his pain.

"The same question again? You sound like a broken voice recorder, you know that?" Gareth said. "Anyways, don't worry. They're fine. I never hurt them…yet. You know, you never should have got in the way of our love."

"There was never any love between you and Lucy, moron."

"Fortunately, a day after she escaped, I sent out my scouts to find her. Eventually, I tracked down your house and man, your sisters are hot and sexy. I believe your younger sister Wendy will grow up into a beautiful whore one day and Erza, man her body is fine. Maybe me and my boys should have kidnapped her instead."

"Don't you dare hurt them, you son of a bitch." Natsu said in a solid tone. "Just what the hell do you want?"

Gareth smirked maliciously as he kneeled down to Natsu. "I want them to watch you die." He then turns to the door and yelled, "Bring them in boys!"

Natsu's eyes immediately opened when he heard screaming. He watched helplessly as a man yanking Lucy's hair as he drags her in and another man roughly pushes Wendy into the room.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Natsu yelled in horror.

The man drops Lucy to the ground and Gareth walks up to her. Lucy looks up, shivering in fear as Gareth kneeled down to her. Immediately, Gareth slapped Lucy across the face. Lucy shrieked in pain as her right cheek began to sting.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Get away from her, asshole!" Natsu yelled at Gareth.

"Get up bitch, I got a job for you to do." Gareth said coldly to her. Lucy slowly got up from the ground and Gareth hands her his baseball bat.

"Finish him." Gareth said to Lucy, gesturing to Natsu.

"No…." Lucy said softly. Gareth slapped her again and she shrieked as her left cheek began to sting.

"DO AS I SAY YOU WHORE!" Gareth yelled.

"Lucy! Don't do it!" Wendy yelled. The man behind him immediately covers her mouth with his hand, muffling her.

"You never should have left me, bitch. Now, I'm going to make you pay by killing your friend there." Gareth said to Lucy icily. He turns to Natsu and said to him, "And once you're dead, Lucy, Wendy and the rest of your family are going to have a hell of a time." Gareth then grabs Lucy's arm and pushes her to Natsu.

Lucy tried to fight her tears as she walks up to Natsu with the bat in her hands, but she couldn't. Natsu looks up at her sadly.

"Please Lucy. Don't do it." Natsu said to Lucy.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said as her eyes are now red.

"Don't let Gareth order you around! It's time for you to fight back!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't kno-"

"Lucy! You must have the courage to fight back!" Natsu said. "I know you will never hurt me, because we are family now. Please Lucy, fight Gareth. Do it for me. Do it for your family."

Lucy shuts her eyes tightly, completely unsure of what to do. She can't disobey Gareth. She knows that Gareth will do horrible things to her if she disobeys him. But…Natsu is right. She must build up courage. She is not going to let Gareth use her as a punching bag anymore.

It's time for her to fight back.

Lucy opens her eyes, finally making her decision. She yelled angrily as she turns around and swings the bat across Gareth's face. Gareth then fell to the ground in pain. A tooth fell off and blood is furiously flowing out of his mouth.

"How dare you!" The man yelled as he pushes Wendy away. He runs over but Lucy quickly swings the bat at his crotch. The man's face distorts as he fell to the ground like a pile of bricks.

"Wendy! Release Natsu!" Lucy said to Wendy. Wendy nodded and goes over to Natsu while Lucy quickly swings the bat across the third man.

However, Gareth grabs Lucy's ankle and trips her over. Lucy cried as Gareth got on top of her, looking extremely livid. He grabs both of her wrists, pinning her on the ground.

"You are going to pay, you fucking bitch." Gareth growled.

"No." Gareth turns around. "You are!" Natsu then punches Gareth right in his left eye, leaving a huge bruise.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled as he grabs Lucy's wrist and pulls her up. He, Lucy and Wendy quickly run out of the room.

However, when they arrived at the foyer, they widen their eyes as they are surrounded by a hundred thugs. Most of them are smirking evilly and maliciously at them while holding wrenchs, metal pipes and baseball bats and some of them are wearing ski masks.

Gareth chuckled evilly as he walks out of the room.

"You guys are so persistent, aren't you? Fine. Then, prepare to fucking die, you assholes." Gareth smirked evilly.

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy turn to each other sadly. They knew this is the end for them. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy immediately wrap their arms around each other and embrace.

"Natsu…Wendy…I'm sorry I got you both into this." Lucy sobbed.

"It's okay Lucy…I don't hate you…" Natsu said, fighting back his tears.

"This is the end for us…" Wendy said before wailing in despair.

"Awww what a touching scene. Too bad it won't last for long." Gareth mocked. "Boys! Get rid of them!"

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy shut their eyes tightly. This is the end…

"Alright you guys! Beat them up!" A voice among the thugs yelled.

"Yes sir!" All the thugs who are wearing ski masks replied before they turn to the thug next to them and beat them up with their weapons or fists. All the thugs are caught in surprise that they didn't had time to react and fight back.

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy look up and widen their eyes in surprise. Gareth also look completely surprised as his eyes are as wide as dinner plates and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on here! Stop this!" Gareth yelled at the thugs but the thugs in ski masks continue beating up the other thugs.

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy!"

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy turn their heads and see Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Levy running over to them from the left side of the warehouse.

"Guys!" Natsu cried.

"Erza! Mira! Lisanna! Levy!" Wendy cried as she shed tears of joy. Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Levy run over to Natsu, Lucy and Wendy and they all embrace warmly.

"Guys, you came…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank God you guys are safe." Mirajane said as she closes her eyes, letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"Fuck this! It looks like I have to do this myself!" Gareth said angrily. He took out a pocket knife and he yells as he goes over to the family but suddenly, the man dressed in a baseball cap and scarf swings his fist at Gareth and punches him right in the right eye. Gareth is then send flying across the room and smashes right into a pile of crates. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Levy turn their heads to them as the man walks over to Gareth, who groans in pain as he looks up. Both of his eyes are now bruised and swollen and one of his front teeth is missing.

"You never should have mess with my friends, Gareth." The man said as he removes his scarf and cap.

Gareth gasped and widens his eyes in horror.

"It's...you..." He said as he lifts his finger at him.

Natsu and the others, except Levy, look surprised as they see who the man really is.

"GRAY?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Haha! Did that surprise you all? :D Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	14. Fall of the Phantoms

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Resha Tsubaki, zeprincelini, HeartGold12, Blueberryxn, Assault Godzilla, Chrome, black star, gytech, Emcronia, ShingStellar and sNoWaNgL for reviewing. Thanks guys! :D**

**Reviews to anonymous reviews:**

**Chrome - Haha! Yeah! Go Gray! :D**

**black star - Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn't have put his tattoo on his left upper arm, otherwise people will mistook him as Gajeel. But don't worry! Gajeel will be in this chapter. ^^**

_**Chapter 14: Fall of the Phantoms**_

Gray turned around and smiled at Natsu. "Hey buddy, I thought you could use some help." He said.

"Gray, you know Gareth?" Natsu asked.

Gray walks over to Natsu and the others and nods his head. "Yes. See this tattoo here?" He gestures to his tattoo on his left upper arm. "This tattoo indicates that I'm the co-founder of the gang."

Everyone except Levy gasped.

"Yup, Gray told me everything and I've decided to come along and help him rescue you, Lucy." Levy said to Lucy.

"So you're associated with the Phantoms all along?" Lucy asked.

"Not anymore." Gray shook his head. "You see, years ago, Gareth and I co-founded the Phantoms together. But my purpose of forming this gang is to secretly help people do community services and all that. But whenever we have a gang fight, we must always remember that real gang power comes from respect, not fear. That's why we never kill or injure our enemies. However, Gareth on the other hand, doesn't agree my views. So eventually, he made a gang coup. 60 percent of my gang became loyal to him and not me and eventually, I gave up on the gang and quit. Those who are still loyal to me also joined me and quit."

"So, those people who are wearing ski masks…" Wendy said as she turns to the thugs who are still fighting each other.

"Yes, they are my loyalists who quit the Phantoms with me." Gray answered. "When I quit, I told Gareth that I will not associate with him anymore but if he ever harms anybody who I cared, he should watch his back. And now, when I heard he bothered Natsu and Lucy, I came back and gave him a good beating."

"So you never abandoned us?" Lucy asked Gray.

Gray smirked at her. "Of course I would never abandon my friends." Both Natsu and Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks." Lucy said. But then, she widens her eyes and gasped in horror when she sees Gareth running over to Gray from behind with a wooden plank. "GRAY! WATCH OUT!" Gray turns around and Gareth slams the wooden plank onto his head and it snapped into half. But Gray stood where he is.

Gareth laughed in triumph as he tosses the plank away. "See Gray, that's what happens when you…" But within a second, he stops laughing and his smile faded when he sees Gray's face darkened and his fists tightened. And his head wasn't bleeding at all. Gray looks up at Gareth with a menacing glare, making Gareth shiver in fear.

"You are really PISSING ME OFF!" Gray then spins around and kicks Gareth in the chest, sending him flying across the warehouse and he landed into a garbage chute.

Everybody dropped their jaws.

"That was a Chuck Norris style roundhouse kick, wasn't it?" LIsanna gasped.

"Wow…just wow…" Erza managed to say in awe.

"Amazing…" Wendy said.

Gareth comes out of the garbage chute as Barry and two other thugs run over to him. "Sir! We tried to fight back, but they are too strong even though we outnumber them!" Barry cried to him.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Gareth yelled as he climbs out of the chute. He, Barry and the two thugs quickly run out of the warehouse through the back door.

"They're getting away!" Mirajane cried.

"Come on! Let's get them! I want to make Gareth pay for raping my best friend!" Levy yelled angrily as she got up. But Gray stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Gray assured her with a smile. "I already called someone else to catch him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Gareth and the others got into a black car. Gareth stomps onto the gas pedal and they quickly drove off.<p>

"Sir, our gang is finished, isn't it?" One of the thugs asked from behind.

"It doesn't matter! We can always reform and make a comeback! I'll make Gray pay for this!" Gareth said while controlling the steering wheel.

Suddenly, they heard a police siren. Everyone widen their eyes in horror.

"Who's that?" Barry asked as they all look out their car windows. To their horror, Lahar was driving beside them with his police motorcycle.

"So, you are the leader of the Phantoms. I've finally found you!" Lahar yelled. He took out a baton and starts slamming the car doors with him.

Gareth and the others screamed in terror as Lahar is literally damaging their car.

"Take him down boss! He's just one man!" Barry said to Gareth.

"Eat this!" Gareth yelled as he turns his steering wheel to the side and attempts to slam into Lahar, but Lahar quickly slows down and now he's behind them. Lahar now takes out his handgun and shot one of the car's tires, causing it to skid across the road. Gareth and the others screamed as they lost control of the car.

Eventually, the car crashed into a signboard. Gareth and the others managed to survive the crash but when they got out of the car Lahar stops his motorcycle in front of them and several police cars arrived at the scene and surround them.

Gareth bursts into tears as he places his hands on the back of his head. His gang is now finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Gray and his thugs successfully defeated Gareth's members. After the fight was over, they quickly got up from the ground and run away in fear.<p>

"That's right you mothers! Run!" Gajeel Redfox, one of Gray's thugs, yelled at them as they all remove their ski masks.

"Good job everyone. We did it." Gray said to his thugs and they all cheered.

"Gray…" Natsu said as he and the others walk up to him. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's okay Natsu." Gray smiled. "That's what friends do right? We always help each other."

"Are you guys still a gang?" Mirajane asked Gray sternly.

"Of course not, ma'am." Gray replied. "After we quit the gang, we moved on. Like me, I went back to concentrating in my studies and gain good grades and became the school's star basketball player. And Gajeel there continued studying and is now in college."

"That's right." Gajeel said as he and Gray's thugs walk over to them. "But still, whenever anyone of our friends are in danger, we will regroup and help them out."

"That's good." Mirajane nods her head. "But still, gang fighting is bad and I want you all to promise me that you will never do it again to solve your problems."

"You have our word, ma'am." Macao, another one of Gray's thugs, smirked and gave a thumbs-up.

"She's really motherly, isn't she?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu chuckled. "She sure is."

Gray turns to his thugs. "Now then, get out of here before the police find us while I take Natsu and his family back home."

"Yes sir!" All of his thugs yelled before leaving.

Natsu smiled as he wraps an arm around Lucy. Lucy blushed and said to him, "Natsu, thank you for saving me and encouraging me to go up against him."

"No problem. But most of all is that you and your baby are safe." Natsu said.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Erza smiled as she walks up to them. Natsu and Lucy turn to her, smiled and nod their heads.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Lucy sat together at the living room, watching TV. They just read the news that Gareth and all of his gang members have been arrested by the police and the Phantoms is officially dissolved. All of them will stand trial in two weeks time but it's obvious that Gareth, being the gang leader, will receive a harsher punishment.<p>

"I'm glad the gang is finally dissolved and we will never see that guy ever again." Erza smiled.

"Yay! Lucy's troubles are finally over, right?" Wendy cheered as she grabs Lucy's arm. Lucy, who is sitting between Wendy and Natsu, nodded.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked in concern.

"No, it's just…even though Gareth is gone; I'm still carrying his baby." Lucy said, looking down at her womb. "What should I do? I have thoughts about an abortion but…I can't get rid of an innocent life. It's inhuman."

Natsu looks at Lucy seriously. "You will raise it Lucy." He said.

"Natsu?" Lucy turns to him.

"I know it will be hard but you are right. Getting rid of the baby inside you is inhuman. You will keep this life and you will raise it when it comes out, just like every other human being." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Natsu." She said. "And I will."

"And besides, a family _has _to stick together, you know?" Natsu smiled. Lucy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Who wants popcorn?" Mirajane smiled as she and Lisanna enter the room. Lisanna was carrying a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Hooray! I want!" Wendy squealed as she reach out her hands and grab the bowl from Lisanna.

"Did you remember to put butter in it?" Erza asked.

"I sure do." Lisanna nodded.

"That's good." Erza smiled.

"I would like some please." Lucy smiled.

"Me too." Natsu said.

"Don't worry! There's plenty for everyone!" Lisanna said.

Mirajane smiled warmly as she watched everyone. She is always happy to see the entire family like this. She also finally realized that Freed's death is the best thing that ever happened to her. If he hadn't died, his death wouldn't have motivated her to move on. And in the end, she managed to find three homeless children, adopted them and finally has what she wanted her whole life. A family.

Mirajane closes her eyes. _'Thank you…Freed…'_

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Everyone turn their heads in confusion.

"Who could that be?" Erza asked.

"I'll get it!" Virgo said as she goes over to the door. She opens the door and widens her eyes.

"Hello Virgo."

Lucy widens her eyes as well. That voice…

"No, it can't be…" She whispered. Virgo enters the living room in concern.

"Young mistress, he's here to see you." She said. Then, a man with neat blonde hair and a moustache and dressed in a brown suit enters the room.

"Hello Lucy." He said sadly.

Lucy narrows her eyes angrily. "Father…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of the chapter! Gareth and the Phantoms are defeated!**

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza: Hooray!**

**Lucy: But it looks like now, I'm going to have a chat with my father, huh?**

**Wendy: I hope things will go well between the two of you…**

**Natsu: Man, you really love doing these cliffhangers, do you?**

**Sovereign: Hey, I couldn't help it. *Sweatdrops***

**Erza: *Sighs* Stay tune and read and review, everyone!**


	15. Father and Daughter

**Sovereign: I would like to thank ShiningStellar, zeprincelini, Blueberryxn, sNoWaNgL, gytech and Assault Godzilla for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 15: Father and Daughter**_

"Lucy…" Her father said. "I knew that you won't be happy to see me." He looks up at Natsu and the others. "Everyone, can you please leave the room? This is a personal family conversation between me and my daughter."

Everyone nodded and Erza turns off the TV but before Natsu and Wendy could get up from the sofa, Lucy grabs their arms while still glaring at her father. "If there is anything you want to say to me, they can listen too." She said coldly.

Lucy's father looks at everyone present in the room before sighing. "Very well. Lucy, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I…I really have failed as a father." He hangs his head in shame.

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're finally apologizing to me, dad? What, it took you like 18 years to finally realize what a horrible father you have been to me?"

"I won't deny it. I failed as a parent. I failed to give you love and understand your feelings when you're down." Lucy's father said in guilt. "I read the newspaper and I was shocked to learn that you were raped, kidnapped and abused. I never expected something like this to happen to my daughter."

"How would you know?" Lucy snapped. "You never bothered to spend enough time with me to know about my troubles and relationship with Ga…him!" Everybody else in the room are feeling tensed right now while hearing and watching their conversation.

Her father sighed sadly. "I feel so guilty for everything that has happened to you Lucy. After losing your mother, I ended up focusing on my work all the time to keep my pain away. But in doing so however, I did end up abandoning you. But I don't want to lose you Lucy. Because…" Tears are now welling in his eyes. "You are the only thing that is left of her."

"Mom?" Lucy asked, widening her eyes.

"Lucy, you really remind me so much of her. Your looks, your cheerful behavior, you really are like her. Every time I'm with you, I imagined that I'm living with both you and your mother. So technically, abandoning you is the same as abandoning your mother…" Her father said.

"That doesn't excuse you for not being there for me." Lucy said.

"I know. But I'm willing to change Lucy. I want to become a better father and raise you again. I've almost forgotten about you until my company starts collapsing. I've realized I have missed so much of my life being a parent and watching you grow. You are mine and your mother's pride." Her father said sadly.

"I don't know…" Lucy said.

"Lucy…" Erza said. Lucy turns to her. "Please forgive your father. He is not to be hated. His entire life was a battle to fight his depression."

"Erza's right." Mirajane smiled at Lucy. Lucy now turns to her. "Everybody deserves a second chance, so does your father."

Lucy turns back to her father, who nodded. A tear starts flowing down her cheek as she said, "Dad…I forgive you."

Her father walks up to her and Lucy gave him a warm embrace. Everybody in the room smiled happily.

"It's wonderful for them to be together again, isn't it?" Wendy said to Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Erza woke up as the sun rose. She rises up from her bed and rubs her eyes. When her vision becomes clearer, she turns to the bed next to her and widens her eyes. Lucy wasn't there and there was a note on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Mirajane, Wendy, Erza and Lisanna sat together at the living room, all feeling a bit sad.<p>

"So Lucy has left the house?" Mirajane asked sadly.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "And so is Virgo."

"I really am going to miss Lucy." Wendy said. "She was really fun to be with. But at least she's reunited with her father and she's going to be happy again." Everybody turn to Lisanna when she starts sobbing.

"Don't cry Lisanna. We should still be happy that she and her father are back together again." Mirajane said to her sister, comforting her by placing her hand on her back.

"No, I'm not crying because of Lucy. I'm crying because Virgo isn't here anymore. She was really good in cooking and cleaning." Lisanna sobbed. Mirajane, Erza and Wendy look at each other and sighed.

"Where's Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"He needs to be alone for now." Erza said.

* * *

><p>At the rooftop, Natsu was placing his arms on the railing while holding Lucy's note in his hand. Natsu looks down at her note again.<p>

'_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. But I really can't wait to go back to living with my father again. Things are finally going to change for me. My father is also going to send me to a special school where I can go back to a classroom and study with other students again despite my pregnancy. But don't worry, I promise I'll continue to keep in touch with all of you, Gray and Levy through letters and phone calls. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, thank you, all of you. Thank you all for giving me a place to stay for the past two months and I've finally found happiness again with my father. I have rekindled my will to live on in this world again._

_Until we meet again,  
>Lucy Heartfilia'<em>

Natsu didn't realize he was crying until a tear splashed onto the note. He wipes off his tears and look up at the sky.

"Goodbye…Lucy…" He whispered. He is happy that Lucy is living with her father again.

But he regrets not telling her how much he loved her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that was the end of the chapter. *Sobs* I have to say, it's really sad.**

**Lucy: *Sobs* It's definitely good to be with my father again.**

**Natsu: But…I'm really going to miss my nakama…**

**Lucy: *Blinks eyes* Wait…why does the chapter ends with 'End of Chapter'? Does that mean…**

**Sovereign: *Smirks* Yup! It's NOT over yet! There is still one more chapter to go before this story wraps up! So stay tune for the epilogue and hope that there is still a chance for a happy ending! *Smiles***

**Natsu: That's awesome! Read and review guys!**


	16. A Happy Ending

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Romantics Writer, ShiningStellar, zeprincelini, sNoWaNgL, Aresrinn18, Wolf Girl Jaye, Assault Godzilla, wendyvel, 12417, gytech and Blueberryxn for reviewing! This is it guys, the final chapter. Enjoy...**

_**Epilogue: A Happy Ending**_

"Natsu Dragneel…"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the principal announces his name. Natsu smiled as walks up to the stage, dressed in graduation robes. In the audience, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna were cheering as he walks up. Wendy and Lisanna are clapping their hands while both smiling in glee and Mirajane wipes a tear, happy to watch her adopted son graduate.

Natsu walks up to the principal with a smile and accepts his diploma. After shaking his hand, he walks offstage and sat beside Gray, also feeling happy for him.

An hour later, everybody received their diplomas and the school president Erza Scarlet, also dressed in her graduation robe, walks up to the podium and makes the closing graduation day speech and after she finished talking, everyone in the school field got up from their seats and claps their hands. All the graduates then grab their graduation hats and threw them into the sky happily. After four years of studying in high school, they are finally free and all their efforts have finally paid off.

After the ceremony is over, the graduates either talk to each other or go up to their parents happily. Natsu extends a hand to Gray and he shakes it.

"Thank you so much for everything Gray." Natsu smiled at his friend.

"No problem." Gray smiled back. "And good luck in college."

"Thanks. Too bad your college will be in another state." Natsu sighed.

"Hey, we can still keep in touch on Facebook, right?" Gray winked. Natsu chuckled.

"Let's go Gray." Juvia smiled as she walks over to him. Both Gray and Juvia will be attending the same college next year, much to their delight so that they can continue their relationship together. Gray wraps an arm around her and salutes to Natsu.

"Til we meet again buddy." Gray winked before he and Juvia leave the field together.

"Natsu!" Levy cried as she runs over to him and embraces him.

"Hey Levy, congratulations." Natsu smiled.

Levy pulls back and said, "Congratulations to you too."

"Have you still been keeping touch with Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yup!" Levy nodded. "Although I'm sure after summer, Lucy will be very busy with college too."

Natsu sighed sadly as he turns his head away. It's been many months since Lucy has left his apartment and he still deeply misses her. Even though he and his family still keep in touch with her through letters, it still isn't the same without her living with them. Natsu knew that eventually, he should move on with life but he knew that he may never find another girl like Lucy again.

"Cheer up Natsu!" Levy smiled as she wraps an arm around him. "I'm sure you will meet her again one day. And besides, my college isn't far from this city so I'll definitely visit you and your family again some day."

Natsu turns to Levy and smiled. "Thanks Levy."

"I really am going to miss you." Levy nodded. "Thank you for everything."

Levy extends a hand and Natsu shakes it.

"Now then, I'm off to celebrate my graduation with my date with Gajeel." Levy smiled.

"Gajeel?" Natsu widens his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?"

Natsu and Levy turn their heads and sees Gajeel smiling at them. He walks over to Levy and wraps an arm around her. Natsu chuckled and said, "Nothing."

Levy smiled and waved goodbye at him. "Goodbye!"

"Bye kiddo." Gajeel smirked. And with that, he and Levy leave the school field together.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried happily as she, Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza walk over to him. Natsu and his family will continue to stay in Kansas City as both Natsu and Erza will be attending the same college together which is located at the other side of the city so everyone will still be staying in their current apartment. Wendy will continue studying in high school and Mirajane will continue working in her current car factory. And Lisanna…she will still be looking after the apartment.

"I'm so proud of you!" LIsanna said as she proceeds to embrace Natsu tightly.

"Thanks…" Natsu struggled to say. Lisanna pulls back from her hug and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Natsu, let's go home." Erza smiled.

"We're having a celebration dinner tonight! Who's excited?" Mirajane asked with a smile, pumping her fist into the air.

"I am!" Wendy replied as she pumps her fist into the air as well.

Natsu perked up and replied, "Yeah, me too."

"Let's all go!" Erza yelled happily.

* * *

><p>For the next eleven days, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna spend their summer break together happily. They went to visit the amusement park, play games in the arcade, watch a movie in the theatre and cycle together happily in the city park. They finally get to do all the things that the family hadn't got time to do together during school and work.<p>

However, even though Natsu is enjoying his summer break so far, he still couldn't forget Lucy. But who knows? Maybe Lucy has made so many new friends that she has probably forgotten about them or she might have found another boy to be with.

One day, Natsu , Wendy and Erza woke up early in the morning to go to the city stadium to watch a baseball match which Mirajane bought tickets for them a few days earlier. Both Mirajane and Lisanna stayed at home to look after the apartment.

After the baseball match, Natsu, Erza and Wendy walk home together happily. When they arrived home however, they were surprised to see Mirajane and Lisanna standing together at the staircase, smiling happily at them.

"Um, did something happen while we are gone?" Erza asked in confusion.

Mirajane and Lisanna both nodded. "We have a new person living in our house and she's in the room right now!" Mirajane smiled.

"And you didn't do the family ceremony with us?" Natsu asked.

"Oh don't worry; this person is a special case. She doesn't need a ceremony." Lisanna winked at them. Natsu, Erza and Wendy look at each other confused.

"And we want Natsu to meet her first." Mirajane said.

"Me?" Natsu said, blinking his eyes.

"Yup! And I'm sure you will love her." Lisanna added.

Natsu is still puzzled but decided to go upstairs and greet the new person. He arrives at the girls' bedroom and took a deep breath. He knocks on the door. "Hello there, it's nice to have you in our house. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

A while later, the door opened. Natsu gasped.

"I already know who you are." Lucy smiled.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried as he embraces her and twirls her around. "I miss you so much!" Tears are now forming in his eyes, but they were tears of joy. Natsu then set Lucy down on her bed and she smiled back at him.

"I miss you too Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu looks down at her stomach and sees that her womb is gone.

"Lucy, you have given birth?" He asked.

"Yup." Lucy whispered as gestures him over to her baby who is sleeping soundly on Wendy's bed. Natsu smiled at the baby. He looks adorable.

"What did you named him?"

"Jeremy."

"That's nice." Natsu turns to Lucy. "What are you doing here Lucy? What about your father?"

Lucy chuckled and explained, "I recently got graduated from high school too and the college that I'll be going to after summer is Mavis Vermillion University in Kansas City, Missouri."

Natsu widens his eyes and smiled. "That's the same college me and Erza are going to as well!"

Lucy smiled gleefully. "That's great! Anyways, since I need to live near the college, I remembered about this apartment so I've decided to move back here with my baby. And don't worry, my father agreed with my decision and our relationship is still strong. And besides, he won't be lonely while I'm gone. Virgo is back to working as our family maid and she is happy to work for him again. And my father also said to me that I can live with you all as long as I like."

Natsu smiled and Lucy wipes off the tears in his eyes. "I miss you so much Lucy." Natsu said.

"I miss you too. And Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza and Wendy too." She said.

It's good to have you back." Natsu then gave Lucy a hug and she embraces him back. It's good to have her back again.

After they broke away from each other, Erza and Wendy also enter the room and they are equally happy that Lucy is living with them again. They also take a look at her baby and find him cute as well. They then spend the rest of the afternoon celebrating Lucy's return.

* * *

><p>That night, Natsu and Lucy stood together at the rooftop to watch the night sky.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I miss watching night sky on this rooftop." Lucy smiled.

Suddenly, Erza, Wendy and Mirajane and Lisanna, who is carrying Jeremy, arrived at the rooftop as well. Natsu and Lucy turn around as Erza places her iPhone on the table and plays a song.

"Give it up for Natsu and Lucy everyone." Mirajane smiled.

Natsu and Lucy turn to each other and smiled. "Can I have this dance with you?" Natsu said, extending a hand.

"Sure." Lucy nodded. She takes Natsu's hand and they both dance together to the song.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place_

_in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever_

After the song ended, Erza, Wendy and Mirajane clap their hands while Lisanna simply smiled. Natsu cupped Lucy's chin with his hand.

"I love you…Lucy…" He said.

Lucy smiled. "I love you too…Natsu…"

And they both ended that night with a kiss.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: It's over! I can't believe it!**

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna: HOORAY!**

**Wendy: You did it Sovereign! You finished the story!**

**Sovereign: Oh wow, I'm really glad to finish another story in my collection. *Smiles***

**Lucy: So what are you going to do now?**

**Sovereign: Well guys, I'm sad to say this but this will be my last Fairy Tail story in a while. But hey, Christmas is coming so maybe I'll post a Fairy Tail Christmas story!**

**Natsu: Cool! What stories are you going to do next for a while?**

**Sovereign: Well, now that this sory is finished, I can go back to writing my other story Bisons United and I've already planned a Code Geass story so look out for that as well. I'll return to the Fairy Tail section in 2012 where I'll post an Adventure story this time! Some of you already know about it but I'll post the info here.**

_**Title: The Demon Prince (Title may change)**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance**_

_**Summary: AU. The Fairy Tail guild is scattered and the world of Earthland has been ruled in an iron fist for a century. But a person known as 'The Demon Prince' has reawaken and is ready to do what he must do. Revive Fairy Tail and lead humanity to freedom.**_

_**Pairings: OC X Judith (Tales of Vesperia), Natsu X Lucy, Erza X Jellal, Happy X Charle**_

**Sovereign: Be sure to look out for it next year. Well, that's all from me guys. So until next time…**

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sovereign: Oh and BTW, the song played during the dance is First Love by Utada Hikaru.**


End file.
